Setäni Voldemort
by Sigil Dagger
Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän Suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?
1. Volimirri vastaan Kallioiset

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Setäni Voldemort

Author: Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

Paring: ei vielä, kuka tietää... ;)

Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?

Warnings: ei mitään viel

Rating: PG

Betareader: la marmotte

----------

Setäni Voldemort

By Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

_Luku yksi_

Petal istuskeli auton takapenkillä, kuunellen puolella korvalla adoptio-vanhempiensa keskustelua. Hän kiinostui vasta kuullessaan setänsä Voldemortin nimen.

   "Mitä minun sedästäni?" Petal kysyi.

   Hänen isänsä vastasi: "Sinä, ja Sigil menette joksikin aikaa hänen luokseen."

   "Voldie sedän luokse?! Ihanaa!!" Petal huudahti, katsahtaen kuitenkin epäilevästi sisarensa suuntaan, mutta tämä näytti nukkuvan – tai ainakin hänen silmänsä olivat suljetut, kannettavan CD-soittimen pauhatessa tämän korviin.

   Petal huokaisi helpotuksesta, miettien kuitenkin miten Sigil suhtautuisi tähän uutiseen. Varmaan hyvin... Petal lopetti ajattelunsa, ja alkoi unelmoimaan komeasta vaaleahiuksisesta prinssistään, puristaen pörröistä pinkkiä päiväkirjaansa rintaansa vasten.

Voldemortin sieraimet värisivät uhkaavasti, hänen kuullessaan erittäin huonot uutiset.

   "Miten niin poika pääsi pakoon, LeStrange?" hän sähisi uhkaavasti, käärme hänen käsivarrellaan hänen vihansa haistaen sihisi myös.

   LeStrange nousi ylös polviltaan. "Minun ah, niin rakas serkkuni pelasti hänet taas, samoin kuin tämän ystävät."

   "Sirius Musta?"

   Käärme sähisi kylmän uhkaavasti.

   LeStrange nyökkäsi lyhyesti.

   "Potter, ja Musta, aina sotkemassa suunnitelmani, ystävät apunaan", Voldemort naurahti väkinäisesti, ja käärme luikerteli piiloon jonnekin nurkkaan, myös muut Kuolonsyöjät naurahtivat. Kunnes...

   "Setäää!"

   Jästien ja velhojen kauhu, kaikkien aikojen pahin Pimeyden Lordi ja kaiken kaikkiaan varsin häijy punasilmäinen mies jäykistyi kuullessaan nuoren tytön äänen, ja katsahti huudon suuntaan. Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö, jolla oli turkoosit silmät juoksi häntä kohti. Yllään tällä oli mustat farkut, ja oranssi toppi. Kyseessä ei voinut olla kukaan muu kuin hänen rakkaan veljensä tytär, Petal.

   "Volimirri!" tyttö huudahti uudestaan, ja sai kaikkien Kuolonsyöjien katseet kääntymään itseensä.

   Jep, Voldemort ajatteli suruissaan, tämä oli Petal, ja tuolla olivat hänen adoptio-vanhempansa, sisarpuolesta puhumattakaan.

   Petal oli jo hänen luonaan, pyrkien ilmeisesti murtamaan häneltä kylkiluun tai pari, ainakin hänen saamansa rutistuksen voimasta päätellen.

   "Minä jään tänne sinun luoksesi, setä, siihen saakka kun koulut loppuu. Sigil jää kanssa. Voi sinua Volimirri parkaa, täällä on liian synkkää, tämä kaipaa vähän väriä, naisen kädenjäljestä puhumattakaan."

   Kuolonsyöjät vetivät sauvansa esiin, ja olivat valmiina hyökkäämään, mutta tämä oli virhe, sillä...

   "Voi ei! Eipäs osoitella kulta parkaani noilla likaisilla sauvoilla, ties mitä tauteja niistä voi saada!" Petalin äiti huusi hätääntyneenä. Sigil mutisi jotain epämääräistä silmien puhkomisesta, tikkujen heiluttelusta ja pikkupojista – luonnollisesti kukaan ei kuunnellut häntä.

   Tyttöjen äiti kääntyi Voldemortin puoleen. "Olisin hyvin kiitollinen, jos vahtisit Petalin ja Sigilin perään. Tosiaan, olin aivan unohtaa, päiväsaikaan Petal menee Tylypahkaan. Mutta tulee tuntien loputtua tänne sinun luoksesi Voldie, joten et sitten päästä heitä silmistäsi!"

   Sigil pyöritti silmiään äitinsä vuodatukselle.

   Petalin äiti katseli Voldemortia vielä hetken ja totesi: "Hmm... Vaimo ja lapset olisivat sinulle hyväksi, Voldie, katso nyt vaikka Petalia ja Sigiliä, tuollaisia ovat kaikki lapset, niin suloisia ja...

   Ärsyttäviä, mikä on mainio syy olla hankkimatta lasta, Voldemort ajatteli tyytyväisenä. Mutta hetkinen... Oliko tämä kenties sanonut, että hänen pitäisi vahtia Petalia ja Sigiliä vuoden ajan, hän ajatteli järkyttyneenä.

   "No me lähdemme nyt, pitäkää hauskaa, tytöt!" tyttöjen äiti huudahti Petalille ja Sigilille.

   "Joo joo!" he molemmat vannoivat, Sigil kuulostaen siltä, kuin aikoisi tehdä pikkusiskonsa sedän elämän tuskalliseksi, vaikkei Petal sen vähemmän raivostuttava aikonut olla.

   Voldemortin sisällä kuohui, ja hän sähisi uhkaavasti: "Tainnuttakaa heidät! Tainnuttakaa!"

   Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt tehdä mitään, kun tyttöjen vanhemmat olivat jo kadonneet ovesta. Vain auton kaikkoneva ääni muistutti heistä.

   Voldemort kääntyi kauhuissaan kohti Petalia, joka katseli häntä kiinteästi, ja Sigiliä, joka tuijotti häntä silmää räpäyttämättä, tummanvihreä katse oudon kissamainen välinpitämättömyydessään ja laskelmoinnissaan.

   Hänelle jäi viisitoista vuotias tyttölapsi ja kaksikymmentäkaksi vuotias aikuinen nainen. Eikä hän voinut olla kiroamatta huonoa onneaan. Vuosi, kokonainen VUOSI! Hän olisi halunnut tappaa jonkun tästä hyvästä, mutta ei kuitenkaan Petalia tai Sigiliä. He olivat sentään perhettä – siltä paremmalta puolen, hänen rakastetun veljensä puolen. Tietenkään Sigil ei ollut verisukulainen, mutta...

   "Volimirri?" Petal kiskaisi setänsä hihasta varovaisesti, Voldemort kääntyi veljentyttärensä puoleen, tuijottaen tätä odottavasti punaisilla silmillään.

   "Missä on vessa? Mulla on vessahätä ja Sigililläkin varmaan on."

   Jep, hän oli syvällä, eikä kuiville rämpiminen onnistuisi lähiaikoina.

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

              Teitä viihdyttivät: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger


	2. Kaulapanta

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Setäni Voldemort

Author: Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

Paring: ei vielä, kuka tietää... ;)

Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?

Warnings: ei mitään viel

Rating: PG

Betareader: la marmotte

----------

Setäni Voldemort

By Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

_Luku kaksi_

#Seuraavana päivänä#

"Huomenna mennään Tylypahkaan, Tylypahkaan, Tylypahkaan, huomenna mennään Tylypahkaan..." Petal lallatteli riemuissaan pompahdellessaan aamiaispöytään, jonka ääressä istuivat jo Voldemort, Severus Kalkaros, Lucius Malfoy ja tämän poika Draco.

   "Auts!" Petal kiljahti ja mulkaisi sisartaan, joka oli juuri läimäissyt häntä takaraivoon, nostamatta katsettaan epämääräisestä paperinivaskastaan, jonka lukemiseen oli uppoutunut.

   "'Menta", Sigil tervehti toisia, asettuessaan pöytään, tiputtaen tapansa mukaan ensimmäisen tavun. "Voldie, Severus ja te muut."

   "Miks sä mua löit?" Petal kysyi tulistuneena.

   "Koska olet ärsyttävä, sisko rakas."

   "Hyvää Huomenta Suomi, hyvin pyyhkii..." Petal ryhtyi hoilaamaan, hiljeten kesken lauseen. Silmien väliin osoitetulla tikarilla kuin tuntui olevan sen kaltainen vaikutus suurimpaan osaan ihmisistä.

   Dracon leuka loksahti auki. Kuinka nämä tytöt saattoivat olla niin epäkunnioittavia? Niin... niin... rahvaanomaisia. Ja miksi vanhempi heistä oli uhannut nuorempaa tikarilla, eikä kukaan näyttänyt pahastuvan asiasta? Ainakaan sen kummemmin...

   "Kiitos", Sigil lausahti sarkastisesti, työntäen tikarinsa takaisin hihansa kätköihin.

   Petal näytti sisarelleen kieltään, ilkikurinen ilme kasvoillaan.

    "Hyvää huomenta, tytöt", Voldemort puuttui tilanteeseen, jonka tiesi hyvin voivan jatkua samalla innolla tuntikausia, tahdin muuttumatta tippaakaan.

   "Huomenta, Volimirri!" Petal kiljahti, syöksähtäen setänsi syliin.

   "Uumph..." pääsi Pimeyden Lordilta, viisitoista kesäisen tytön käyttäessä häntä trampoliinina. Petal alkoi kikattaa, varsin hysteeriseen tyyliin.

   "Olet tosi hauska, Voldie setä!"

   "Har har..." kommentoi Sigil, edelleen papereihinsa uppoutuneena. "Todella hauskaa", hän lisäsi ironisesti.

   Voldemort tyrkkäsi veljentyttärensä sylistään, "Outs!", ja päätti esitellä vieraansa toisilleen.

   "Tytöt, tässä ovat professori Severus Kalkaros, Lucius Malfoy ja hänen poikansa Draco Malfoy."

   "PROFESSORI Kalkoros?" esitti Petal kysyvästi.

   "Hän opettaa Taikajuomia Tylypahkassa, pöljä", Sigil selitti.

   "Kivaa, sittenhän minä ja Sevvie tapaamme vielä!" Petal innostui.

   Sigil paukutti päätään pöytään. "Ei, ei, eieieieieieiei...."

   Sillä välin Petal oli päättänyt Severuksen olevan seuraava uhrinsa. Juuri kun hän valmistautui tekemään uuden syöksyn, Sigil murahti hampaansa uhkaavasti paljastaen: "Petal!"

   Tyttö pysähtyi murjottaen ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. "Mut kun mie tahtoo." Ja murjotti hieman lisää. Hän kuitenkin luopui siitä suunnitelmasta. Tyttö virnisti ajatuksen välähtäessä hänen päähänsä ja muuntautui siinä samassa Animagus hahmoonsa, nuoreksi Siiamilaiseksi kissaksi, joka oli teini-ikäisen kissan tavoin pääasiassa pelkkiä jalkoja ja häntää.

   Ennen kun hän ehti tehdä sen kummempaa tai kukaan miehistä edes räpäyttämään silmiään, Petal-kissa löysi itseään kannettavan niskasta omalle paikalleen.

   "Lakkaa riehumasta ja syö, mikäli haluat päiväkirjasi takaisin samassa kunnossa kuin se oli", Sigil totesi, hyökäten aamiaisensa kimppuun.

   "Ja tässä on veljentyttäreni Petal Sword Kallioinen, ja hänen sisarpuolensa Sigil Dagger Kallioinen", Voldemort jatkoi esittelyjään kuin mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa ei olisi tapahtunut, kuten asian laita oikeastaan olikin.

   Kun Petal oli syönyt vähän jotain, muuntauduttuaan takaisin ihmiseksi, tämä meni Sigilin luokse kysyen: "Saanko nyt sen päiväkirjan?"

   Pinkki pörröinen päiväkirja tupsahti tyhjästä ilmasta nuoren tytön päähän. "Auh. Kiitos."

   "Ei kestä."

   Draco oli seurannut tyttöjen kanssakäymistä silmät pyöreinä. Tosin mikäli häntä ei tuntenut, poika olisi vaikuttanut tavallisen ylimieliseltä. Lucius pysyi ilmeettömänä, lievän huvittuneisuuden välähdellessä hänen silmissään silloin tällöin ja Severus katseli tyttöjä tyypillisen pilkannaamionsa takaa. Voldemort yritti olla huokailematta ja paukuttamatta päätään pöydänpintaan.

   Petal viskasi päiväkirjansa omalle paikalleen, kääntyen setänsä puoleen. "Voinko mennä ulos?"

   "Voinko minä estää sinua?" kuului sarkastinen vastaus.

   "ET!" tyttö kiljahti iloisesti ja pyyhälsi huoneesta.

   Sigil huitaisi kättään puolihuolimattomasti sisarensa katoavan hahmon suuntaan, piirtäen ilmaan muutaman riimun sormellaan.

   "SIGIL!!" kuului eteisaulasta.

   "Mitä te teitte, neiti Kallioinen?" Lucius tiedusteli, uteliaisuuden värittämällä äänellä.

   "Laitoin hänelle kaulapannan", Sigil vastasi virnistäen toispuoleisesti.

   "OTA SE POOOOOOIIISS!" kajahti Petalin ääni.

   "Sorry, systery, se jää!" Sigil huusi takaisin. "Sen avulla löydän hänet, ja tiedän jos hän ei ole turvassa", hän jatkoi selitystään Luciukselle. "Kutsu minua Sigiliksi, neiti Kallioinen on niin muodollinen." Hän värähti kevyesti viimeisen sanan kohdalla.

   "Et haluaisi opettaa käyttämääsi taikaa?" Severus kysyi kiinnostuneena.

   Sigil tuijotti häntä hetken tutkivasti. "Mikäli haluat."

   "Minulle myös", mutisi Voldemort. Sigil naurahti.

   Aamiainen jatkui rauhallisesti, miesten keskustellessa "työasioista" ja Sigilin uppoutuessa selvittelemään paperikasaansa.

   OI! Tosi söpöä! Petalin ääni kiljahti suoraan Sigilin korvaan, tämän lumotun korvakorun kautta. Voldemort oli antanut heille muutama vuosi takaperin lahjaksi korut, joiden kautta he saattoivat pitää keskenään yhteyttä, huolimatta mitä taikoja olisi tehty estämään kommunikaation magian keinoin.

   Ruokasalissa Sigil tömähti lattialle, miesten suureksi yllätykseksi, korvaansa pidellen.

   "Petal! Tapoit juuri korvani! Oliko tuo todella tarpeellista?" nuori nainen moitti närkästyneenä. Hän keräsi itsensä lattialta, oikoen pitkää puuvillaleninkiään ja silittäen hopeista lemmikkikäärmettään, jotta tämä rauhoittuisi ja lakkaisi ärtyneen sihinänsä.

   Johnny Depp! Orlando Bloom!****

   "Lopeta", Sigil tokaisi terävästi. "Ärsytit Myrkyttären."

   Severus ja Malfoyt katsoivat häntä epäilevästi ja vilkaisivat kohti Lordiaan.

   "Ei hän hullu ole. No, ainakaan hän ei kuule ääniä ja keskustele niiden kanssa", Voldemort huokaisi, huitaisten kädellään veljentyttärensä sisarta kohti.

   "En todellakaan kuule ääniä..." Sigil mutisi, piirtäen ilmaan uuden riimun. Ja samassa Petalin ääni kajautti: "-utta kun ne ovat nii-in iiiiihania! AUTS!"

   "Varjele..." Sigil mutisi tympääntyneenä, ja katosi.

   Miehet katsahtivat toisiinsa ja kohauttivat harteitaan. Kuka tiesi mihin Kahjottaret olivat nyt ryhtyneet.

   Hetken kuluttua kuului vaimea POKS, ja märkä ja kurainen Petal, muodostuvan mustansilmän kera, ja Sigil, jonka hiukset olivat lievässä epäjärjestyksessä, ilmaantuivat ruokasaliin, heitä takaisin tuijottaen.

   Voldemort ponkaisi seisaalleen, kaataen tuolinsa. "Mitä tapahtui?!" hän vaati tietää suureen ääneen.

   Sigil sävähti taakse päin, korviaan hieroen ja mutisi: "Täytyy pitää hautajaiset niille molemmille..."

   Samalla kun Petal ryhtyi selostamaan innoissaan: "Jaa, yksi tyyppi vain hyökkäsi kimppuni, yrittäen tehdä ties mitä, mutta Sigil pöllähti paikalle juuri sopivasti ja rökitti sen nuuskaksi."

   "Kuka kuoli?" Draco kysyi hieman pöllämystyneenä.

   Sigilin tummanvihreät silmät kääntyivät tarkastelemaan vaaleaa Malfoyn poikaa, joka näytti suunnilleen saman ikäiseltä kuin Petal. "Ei kukaan. Puhuin korvistani. En pidä kovista äänistä. Oh, Voldie, se hyökkääjä on tilustesi metsän puoleisella laidalla, mikäli haluat tehdä asialle jotain, luultavasti tajuttomana useamman tunnin ajan."

   Pimeyden Lordin punaiset silmät välähtivät vaarallisesti.

   "Voinko mennä uudestaan ulos?" Petal kysäisi viattomasti. "Okei, kiitti!" Ja yritti pyrähtää huoneesta, vain kaatuakseen lattialle komeassa kaaressa. Kullan värinen ketju kiinnitti hänen punaisen kaulapantansa pöytään.

   "Sinä. Et. Mene. Minnekään. Tuliko selväksi?" Sigil sihisi matalasti.

   Petal kohotti katseensa. "Saanko tuon saman kärmeskielellä?" hän tiedusteli takamustaan hieroen.

   Myrkytär sihisi hänen suuntaansa ärtyneesti.

   "Kiitos", nuori tyttö murjotti.

   Sigil väläytti hänelle virnistyksen. "Olehan nyt kiltisti. Ja päiväkirjasi on edelleen siellä, minne sen jätit."

   "Menen vilkaisemaan sitä hyökkääjäänne", Voldemort ilmoitti, keräten Severuksen ja Lucius mukaansa.

   Tytöt vain nyökkäsivät hänen suuntaansa.

   "Draco, jää tyttöjen seuraksi", Lucius komensi. Poika nyökkäsi ilmeettömästi.

   Miesten kaikkoonnuttua Petal ryhtyi tarkastelemaan Dracoa. "Ei hassumpaa, ei hassumpaa", hän mutisi itsekseen. Sigil mutisi jotain hiusgeelistä ja sen paremmista käyttötarkoituksista.

   Dracon poskipäille kohosivat punaiset läiskät. Mitä ilmeisimmin hän oli kuullut vähintään viimeisen hävyttömän kommentin.

   "Hei, Lohikäärme, käytkö sinä Tylypahkaa?" Petal uteli nuorelta Malfoy vesalta. Draco katsahti ihmeissään tyttöä, kukaan ei ollut kutsunut häntä Lohikäärmeeksi, tai ei ainakaan kukaan uskaltanut hänen kuultensa.

   "Tottakai käyn. Minun nimeni ei ole muuten Lohikäärme!"

   Petal heitti tähän: "Kiva että myönsit sen, ettei nimesi ole Draco!"

   "Ei ei, kuten minäkään en missään nimessä ole Tikari!" Sigil sanoi naurunsa välistä.

   Draco punastui syvemmin, raivon nostaessa päätään.

   "Äh, älä nyt, pikku Lohikäärme, emme me mitään pahaa tarkoita. Sitäpaitsi Petalilla on paha taipumus nimetä ihmisiä uudestaan", punatukkainen Sigil tyynnytteli. Sitten hän virnisti ilkikurisesti. "Varsinkin niitä, joista pitää."

   "Ha", Petal tokaisi punaisena, yrittäen läimäyttää sisartaan. Tämä kuitenkin vain tanssahteli pois pikkusiskonsa ulottuvilta nauraen.

   "Myönnä nyt vain, siskoseni, onhan setäsi yksi lempihenkilöistäsi ja sinä olet kehittänyt hänelle kaikkein raivostuttavimman nimen. Kutsua nyt Voldie parkaa Volimirriksi. Ihme, että hän enää kehtaa näyttäytyä kanssasi missään."

   Petal mutisi kirkkaan punaisena jotain epämääräistä.

   "Hän kutsuu erästä mahtavinta Pimeyden Lordia Volimirriksi?" Draco kysyi epäuskon, huvittuneisuuden ja kauhun sekaisin tuntein.

   "Aye!" Sigil vastasi, tehden kunniaa pilkkaavasti. Hänestä oli hauska käyttää vanhan englannin sanoja.

   "Onko kenelläkään aspiriinia?" Petal kysyi.

   "Ei, kultaseni. Ja sinun pitäisi syödä sitä vähintään kaksi kiloa, että siitä olisi mitään hyötyä."

   "Osaako joku Avada Kedavra-loitsua?"

   "Kokeile köyttä, se voisi toimia", Sigil vastasi.

   Petal purskahti hysteeriseen nauruun/itkuun. Hänen isosiskonsa taputti häntä päähän. "No no, kyllä tämä dramatisointi jo riittää."

   Miehet ilmiintyivät ruokasaliin. He olivat huolehtineet Petalin kimppuunkäynneestä Kuolonsyöjästä, Voldemortin purettua tähän raivonsa.

   He katsoivat hämmästyneenä lattialla nyyhkivää Petalia ja tämän vieressä istuvaa Sigiliä, joka näytti täydellisen kyllästyneeltä. Draco näytti olevan jonkinlaisessa shokin esiasteessa, eikä ilmeisesti tiennyt mistä oli kysymys. Tai sitten tytöt olivat nolanneet hänet ensin ja tehneet sitten jotain järkyttävää ja asiaan mahdollisesti mitenkään kuulumatonta.

   Voldemort räpäytti silmiään, hieraisten ohimoitaan. Tästä tulisi piiiitkä päivä.

   Yllättäen Petalin tilalla oli jälleen nuori Siiamilais kissa, joka pinkaisi kaapin alle piiloon.

   "Jo oli aikakin", Sigil mutisi, nousten lattialta, mekkoaan oikoen. Hän tassutteli paljain jaloin paikalleen, istahti ja ryhtyi jälleen tutkimaan papereitaan.

   "Haluanko edes tietää?" Voldemort mutisi, kattoon mulkaisten.

   "Oh, hän vain nolasi itsensä, kutsui Dracoa Lohikäärmeeksi ja keskustelimme siitä kuinka hän nimeää pitämiään henkilöitä, kuten sinut Volimirriksi", Sigil selitti, ilkikurinen väre äänessään.

   Severuksen kulma kohosi. "Lasketaanko Sevvie uudelleen nimeämiseksi?" hän kysyi, hyvin pieni uteliaisuuden pilkaudus silmissään.

   "Ah, se riippuu", Sigil vastasi, kättään heilauttaen. "Mikäli hän jatkaa sitä julkisella paikalla voit olla varma", hän virnisti, "että, kuulut hänen lempihenkilöittensä joukkoon. Ai niin, mikään mitä teet, ei saa häntä lopettamaan kun hän kerran on saanut jonkin ajatuksen päähänsä."

   Taikajuoma mestari vain murahti.

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

              Teitä viihdyttivät: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger


	3. Tylypahkaan

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Setäni Voldemort

Author: Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

Paring: ei vielä, kuka tietää... ;)

Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?

Warnings: ei mitään viel

Rating: PG

Betareader: la marmotte

----------

Setäni Voldemort

By Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

_Luku kolme_

Petal oli viettänyt suurimman osan edellisestä päivästään piileskellen muilta kissahamossaan, liian nolona tullakseen ihmisten ilmoille. Voldemort ei oikeastaan pitänyt tätä pahana asiana, sillä loppupäivä oli ollut varsin tapahtumaköyhä.

Sigil oli käyttänyt rauhan hyväseen, selvitellen papereitaan ja tutustuen saamaansa opetus materiaaliin. Hänkin menisi Tylypahkaan, mutta opettajana. Kukaan ei ollut juurikaan hämmästynyt, kuultuaan hänen olleen Luihusessa, mutta ihmettelivät miksi Petal menisi vasta nyt Britannian velhokouluun. Sigil selitti, ettei Petal ollut osannut silloin englantia vielä mitenkään hyvin, vaikka tämä olikin puoliksi englantilainen – syntyperältään. No, kyseessä ei ollut mitenkään hirveän suuri ihme ollut, olihan Petal kasvatettu Suomessa. Missäköhän systeri tällä hetkellä oli? Sigil katseli hetken ympärilleen, huomaten kuitenkin pian Petalin Voldemortin kimpussa.

"Tuletko saattamaan minua Tylypahkaan, Volimirri?" Petal kysäisi sedältään.

"En tule!" Voldemort huokaisi helpotuksesta. 'Siitä kiitän kaikkia jumalia, jotka saattavat olla kuulolla.'

Petal näytti murtuneelta setänsä päätöksestä. Kuin osoittaen loukkaantumisensa, hän muuttui taas Animagus hahmoonsa. Hän tuijotti hetken Voldemortia, kunnes huomasi setänsä lemmikki käärmeen, ja alkoi jahdata sitä.

"Hiss sss ss hiss."

"Miau?"

"SSSSssss ss ssss SS ss!"

"MOUrrrr!"

Käärme luikerteli pakoon, kissan tassutellessa sen perässä, hyppien ja syöksähdellen.

"Tulejo Petal!" Voldemort sähähti kutsunta-loitsun, kätensä ojentaen. Samassa hänellä jo olikin sylillinen hieman hämmentynyttä Petal-kissaa.

"Meou?"

"Ah, rauhoitu, pikkuinen", jästien ja velhojen kauhu mumisi tyynnyttävästi sylissään olevalle Animagukselle, paiaten tätä lempeästi. Petal asettui vähitellen kosketuksen alla, ryhtyen kehräämään.

"Ihanaa, hiljaisuus..." Sigil supisi itsekseen.

Petal katseli muita vaunuosastossa olijoita. Siellä oli Sigilin ja hänen seuranaan Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovekiva ja Neville Longbottom. Sigil oli asettunut suosiolla lattialle istumaan, leikitellen kaikkien, paitsi Petalin, hermostukseksi tikarillaan.

Osaston ovi aukesi. Sisään astui Remus Lupin, jaloissaan Sirius Musta Animagus muodossaan.

Petal vilkasi mustaa koiraa kerran ja, nähtyään Animarus muodon läpi, kiljaisi: "AAAhhh, Musta!" Lähes tippuen penkiltä.

Lunaa ja Nevilleä lukuunottamatta muut osastossa olijat jähmettyivät. Kumpikaan Kallioisista ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt heihin mitään huomiota.

"Mainio huomiokyky, siskoseni, kyllä se koira on todellakin musta", Sigil onnitteli, pyrien pelastamaan mitä pelastettavissa oli, sarkastisen hymyn leikitellessä hänen kasvoillaan.

Petal mutisi itsekkeen: "Setä eeeeeiiiiii tule pitämään tästä, hän inhoaa Mustaa."

"Minusta hän ennemminkin pitää mustasta. Et tainnut koskaan käydä hänen makuuhuoneessaan, vai? Mustaa kaikki, paitsi seinät ja katto", Sigil kommentoi. "Toisaalta, siellä ei ENÄÄ ole mustaa..." Hän ryhtyi viheltelemään viattomasti.

"Entä hänen boxerinsa, ovatko nekin mustat?" Petal kysäisi.

"Ah, siskoseni, sinähän sen tiedät", Sigil heitti, kulmakarvojaan vihjailevasti kohotellen. Viitaten siihen kuinka Petal oli useasti pyyhältänyt Voldemortin jalkojen välistä kissahahmossaan. Nuori nainen heilutteli paljaita varpaitaan, tarkastellen hopeisiksi lakattuja varpaankynsiään.

"Jaa-a, voi olla, voi olla. Mutta setä tuskin olisi kovin riumuissaan, mikäli tietäisi minun tietävän asiasta mitään."

"Ah, hänestä nyt ei koskaan tiedä."

Muut seurasivat tyttöjen keskustelua kuin tennisottelua, ihmetellen mistä ihmeestä nämä oikein puhuivat.

"Miksi setä muuten ei pidä Tylypahkan rehtorista?" Petal hämmästeli.

Sigil tarkasteli sisartaan hetken. "Monestakin syystä. Pääsyyksi käsittääkseni kuitenkin nousee heidän mennyt suhteensa. Setäsi ei ota kovin hyvin hylkäämisiä, kuten sinun pitäisi tietää."

"Hmm", oli Petalin ainoa vastaus. Hetken hiljaisuuden kulutta hän kysäisi: "Ethän aio laittaa sitä kaulapantaa minulle nyt, ethän?"

"Nyt vai myöhemmin?"

"Sekä että."

"En ja kyllä.

"Mistä ihmeen kaulapannasta te puhutte?" Hermione kysyi.

"Ah, se on vain minun keinoni pitää Petal poissa harmin tieltä ja hänen olinpaikkansa tiedossani", Sigil vastasi.

"Mikä on kyllä pirun ärsyttäv", Petal mutisi.

"Ei se pirua vaivaa, siskoseni."

Petal katsahti kohti Remusta. "Saanko silittää Mustaa?"

Oikein tarkkakorvaiset saattoivat kuulla Sigilin mutisevan: "Maahan, Mansikki!" Ja loput kuvittelivat hänen sanoneen: "Mä haluun mansikkaa."

"Se on kyllä väriltään musta, mutta sen nimi on Nuuhku. Voit silittää sit", Remus selitti rauhallisesti. Petal nousi, ja käveli koiran luokse joka katsoi häntä varautuneesti. Hän silitti sen mustaa kimmeltävää karvaa, joka tuntui karhealta silkiltä.

"Söpö Musta, pidän enemmän kissoista!" Petal ilmoitti, taputtaen Sirius koiran päälakea hellästi.

"Minä kun olin vannoa, että pidät Lohikäärmeist", Sigil letkautti, kulmaansa kohottaen.

Petal punastui heleästi, sähähtäen kiukkuisesti sisarelleen: "Ole sinä vain hiljaa. Se, että pidän Lohikäärmeestä ei kuulu sinulle!"

"Ah, mutta kun se kuuluu..."

Ovi lennähti auki. Tällä kertaan sieltä tuli Draco.

"Katsos vain, Potta Potter ja... PETAL!" Viimeisin Malfoy vesa valahti kalpeaksi, nähdessään Pimeyden Lordin veljentyttären.

"Lohikäärme!" huokaisi/kiljahti mainittu tyttö.

Nielaisu. Hopeisten silmien katse poukkoili villisti ympäri hyttiä. Käännähdys. Jump, Jump, jump, jump, kuuluivat kaikkoontuvat askeleet.

"Juokse, Lohikäärme! Niin kauan kun vielä voit!" Sigil huikkaisi Dracon perään, juuri kun Petal syöksähti käytävään.

Ronin suu roikkui auki: "Häh?"

"Mitäh?" kaikuivat toiset.

"Pitkä tarina", tikarillaan leikittelevä nuori nainen totesi.

Petal palasi jalkojaan laahaten, murtunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Snif. Se pääs pakoon." Ja murjotti. Niiskaisi taas ja murjotti lisää.

"Tosi suloinen se Lohikäärme, onneks me tavataan vielä!" Petal huokaisi kaihoisasti, "Hän on se oikea, hän on minun unelmieni prinssi!" Hän lysähti lattialle, kapsahtaen Sirius-koiran kaulaan, ei kun Nuuhkun. "Voi, Musta, olet niin söpö ja suloinen..."

"En usko, että Musta pitää siitä, että kutsut häntä hänen nimellään", Sigil huomautti. Remus räpäytti silmiään, hän ei ollut varma, tiesivätkö tytöt koiran olevan Sirius Musta vai olivatko nämä vain nimenneet tämän Mustaksi, värinsä perusteella.

"Ja muutenkin niin ihana... Mutta pidän enemmän kissoista."

"Lohikäärmeist", Sigil korjasi.

"JA kissoista."

"Niin niin... Tuli selväksi."

"Ja TIETENKIN sedästä!"

"Luonnollisesti. Kuinka saatoinkaan unohtaa!?" Sigil kiljaisi ylidramaattisesti, aivan tolaltaan unohdettuaan niin tärkeän yksityiskohdan.

"Ja me tietenkin tapaamme Sevvien?" Petal uteli.

Sigil katsahti häntä. "Hänhän ON Taikajuomien opettajasi."

"Entä Lucy?" vaaleatukkainen tyttö jatkoi kiihkeän toiveikkaasti.

"PIVOSUn opettaja, ainakin ellei setäsi vetänyt meitä höplästä ja pahasti."

"Ei hän sellaista tekisi!"

"Ai, ei vai?" kysäisi Sigil sarkastisesti.

"Pyh!" tuhahti hänen pikkusiskonsa.

"Pivosu? Mikä tai kuka se on?" Harry tiedusteli, saaden vihdoin kommentin väliin sisarusten kinastelulta.

"Ei ainakaan meidän setä!" Petal huudahti ja kiemurteli heti perään laittialla naurusta. Samalla vapauttaen Nuuhkun, ei kun Siriuksen... Ei ei. Äh, sama se. Sen MUSTAN koiran.

"Oi, se on vain käyttämämme lyhenne Pimeyden Voimilta Suojautumisesta", Sigil ilmoitti, läiskäyttäen sisartaan takalistoille.

"AII-IH-HIhii", kiljahti lattialle kiemurteleva, hysteerisesti hihittävä kasa. "Hhhheeessssasssaaaahhhh", samainen kasa sihisi. Ja nauru vain yltyi.

Harrysta se kuulosti kuin tyttö olisi sanonut: "Aukene."

Muut ihmettelivät joska tämä oli ottanut jotain.

"Pikkuinen, jos sinulla on vessahätä, niin mene toki vessaan, ennen kun päätät päälystää lattian uudelleen", Sigil totesi, yrittäen pelastaa tilanteen, jälleen kerran. Ei olisi hyvä muitten saada tietää, että Petal puhui kärmeskieltä. Ei niin, että heistä kumpikaan olisi kyseistä seikkaa hävennyt, vaan tämän turvallisuuden vuoksi, ja koska hassut englantilaiset jostain syystä pitivät sitä pahan merkkinä.

Petal rauhoittui pikkuhiljaa.

"Ah, missä tapani ovatkaan? Tai eipäs puhutakaan asiasta, tiedän kyllä täsmälleen missä ne ovat. Joka tapauksessa, minä olen Sigil Kallioinen ja tämä on sisareni Petal Kallioinen", vanhempi sisaruskaksikosta esitteli.

"Remus Lupin", vaalea hiuksinen vanhempi mies sanoi, lisäten koiraan viitaten: "Nuuhku."

"Hermione Granger." Kaikkitietäväiseltä näyttävä tyttö, valtaisan hiuspehkon kanssa.

"Ronald Weasley, sanokaa vain Ron." Punapää poika, hieman typerän näköinen.

"Virginia Weasley, mieluummin Ginny." Myös punapää, elegantin oloinen nuori tyttö.

"Harry Potter." Mukavan näköinen poika, muttei Petalin tyyliä. Kammottavat pyöreäsankaiset lasit, jotka tosin olisivat joutaneet roskiin.

"Luna Lovekiva", unelmoivalta näyttävä tyttö esittäytyi. Oliko hän huuruissa? Vai vain omissa maailmoissaan?

"Neville Longbottom." Pyöreä, anteeksipyytävänoloinen poika. Ihan söpö omalla tavallaan, totesi Petal.

"Oikein mukava tavata, Nev, Kuu, Har, Gin, Ron, Herm, Rem ja Lup! Ei kun...Öööh...anteeksi, Musta siis!"

Mainitut henkilöt nyökkäsivät, Musta haukahti. Kaikki olivat hieman hämmillään saamistaan nimistä.

"Hmm... Teidän ei tarvitse hämmästellä, nimeän ne joista pidän!" Petal naurahti, lievästi huvittuneena. Kaikki nyökkäsivät uudelleen, ja taas Musta haukahti.

"Mihin tupaan te kuulutte?"tyttö kysyi innoissaan, turkoosit silmät tuikkien.

"Me kaikki kuulumme Rohkelikkoon, paitsi Luna, joka on Korpinkynsi", Harry vastasi, Petalin uteliaisuutta ruokkien.

"Mihin sinä kuulut?" Ginny kysyi vuorostaan.

"En kuulu vielä mihinkään, mutta toivon pääseväni Rohkelikkoon!"

"Ah, yrittäisit Puuskupuhia, niin sitten meillä olisi koko sarja", Sigil kommentoi, virnistäen ilkikurisesti.

"Miten niin 'koko sarja'?" Ron kysyi

"Pimeyden Lo-o-oomaaa!" Petal hihkaisi, ansaiten siskoltaan terävän katseen.

"Hänellä on pari ruuvia löysällä, tapaa töksäytellä outoja juttuja kesken kaiken", Sigil totesi hyväntuulisesti. "Ron, se on jästisanonta, kun kerätään jotain. Tarkoitin, että sitten perheessämme olisi ollut vähintään yksi joka tuvassa."

"Missä tuvassa sinä sitten olit?" Hermione kysyi.

Punatukkainen nuori nainen tuijotti häntä laskelmoiden. "Luihusessa", hän viimein paljasti, hymyillen toispuoleisesti.

"Luihunen? Olet liian mukava Luihuseksi!" Ron kiekaisi.

Tummanvihreät silmät kääntyivät tutkimaan häntä, ilmeettömästi, toisen kulmakarvan kohotessa. Harry läimäytti ystäväänsä takaraivoon, Hermione taas polkaisi hänen varpaitaan.

Petal mulkoili Weasley poikaa murhaavasti.

"Miksi sinä olet menossa Tylypahkaan, Sigil? Sinähän olet jo valmistunut", Remus uteli hyväntahtoisesti.

"Opetan uutta ainetta", tikarillaan leikkivä nuori nainen vastasi, hymyillen kuin kermansa latkinut kissa.

"Mitä ainetta?" Luna kysyi.

"Ah, näette sitten. Se tosin on valinnainen, sen verran voin sanoa."

"Niin salaperäinen sisko, niitä minulla on vaikka muille jakaa!" Petal ilmoitti, katsahtaen sisartaan ilkikurisesti.

"Ja minulla Petalin päiväkirjoja. Kuka haluaa?" heitti Sigil puolestaan.

"EI! Ei päiväkirjojani!" Petal hyperventiloi, hyökäten sisarensa kimppuun. Tikari kalahti lattialle.

"Ha-haa!" jompikumpi kiljahti.

Ja täten alkoi hervoton kutitus-sota.

Jonka Sigil luonnollisesti voitti. Miten muka voi kukistaa kutitus-sodassa vastustajan joka ei kutia? Ainakin lukuunottamatta muutamaa herkkää paikkaa, joihin siskokset eivät yleensä koske.

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kissa ja käärme tappelun ideasta kiitämme Rachelia, hänen tarinassaan Paws in the Night (osoite profiilissani)

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

Teitä viihdyttivät: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger


	4. byebye Malfoy ylpeys

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Setäni Voldemort

Author: Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

Paring: ei vielä, kuka tietää... ;)

Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?

Warnings: ei mitään viel

Rating: PG

Betareader: la marmotte

----------

Setäni Voldemort

By Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

_Luku nelja_

Petal katseli ympärilleen Suuressa Salissa. Lajittelu oli meneillään, joka tuvan hurratessa uudelle tulijalle.

"Oletko sinä ekavuotinen?" Petal kysyi vieressään seisovalta yksitoista vuotiaalta sinitukkaiselta tytöltä.

"Joo!" tyttö vastasi ujosti. "Oletko sinä se vaihto-oppilas, josta professori mainitsi?"

"Jep, Suomesta! Mutta olen puoliksi englantialainen!"

Tyttö nyökkäsi tälle vaitonaisena.

Petal kohotti katseensa huomaten, että ainoastaan häntä ja toista tyttöä ei oltu lajiteltu. Samassa McGarmiwa kutsui Petalin vieressä olevaa pikkutyttöä, Petalin mutistessa: "Hattu ei muuten pure päätäsi irti, joten älä pelkää!"

Pikkutyttö sipsutteli Hatun luokse, rauhallisemmin kuin toverinsa olivat tehneet, istuutui ja laittoi Lajitteluhatun päähänsä.

"PUUSKUPUH!"

Tyttö väläytti hymyn Petalille, juosten sitten tupapöytäänsä, Puuskupuhien hurratessa. Sigil osoitti suosiotaan yhtä innokkaasti kuin oli kaikille muillekin lajitelluille oppilaille.

"Kallioinen, Petal!" McGarmiwa kutsui.

Petal kiiruhti Lajitteluhatun luokse, sanoen McKarmivalle: "Hei Kat, tai Min. Miten ikinä sitten haluatkin", istahtaen tuolille, laittaen hatun päähänsä.

_"Hmm, sinähän olet mielenkiintoinen",_ Hattu tuumi. _"Uskollinen, rohkea, ovelakin, eikä sinun älyäsikään hävetä tarvitse... Taidankin tietää sinulle juuri oikean paikan..."_

Mene jo asiaan. Takamukseni puutuu, Petal ajatteli.

_"Kärsivällisyyttä, pikkuinen. Sitä voisit kyllä hioa. No, kun kerran vaadit..."_ Ja se kiljaisi: "ROHKELIKKO!"

Petal otti hatun pois päästään, vilkaisi Severukseen ja Luciukseen huudahtaen: "Tere Sevvie ja Lucy!" Hän kääntyi kannoillaan, juosten sitten tupapöytäänsä, väläyttäen kuitenkin ovelan hymyn Severukselle, ja Luciukselle. Ja vilkutti takaisin villisti heiluttavalle sisarelleen, joka tietenkin istui mainittujen miesten välissä.

Lucius irvisti. Severus virnisti. Sigil hymyili leveästi. Minerva näytti pöllämystyneeltä, ja vilkaisi sitten Petalin sisarta, muistaen hyvin tämän tempaukset. Dumbledoren silmät tuikkivat villisti. Muu sali kakisteli vielä järkytyksestä.

Juuri lajiteltu Rohkelikko ahtautui Harry Potterin ja Fred Weasleyn väliin.

"Hei, Har, Herm, Gin, Nev ja Ronald", Petal tervehti junassa tapaamiaan uusia ystäviään.

"Hei", mainitut Rohkelikot mumisivat yhteen ääneen.

"Mainio tempaus", onnitteli Fred. "Mutta..."

"...Miksi kukaan..." jatkoi George.

"...Ei puuttunut asiaan?" päätti Fred.

Petal katseli heitä. Selvästi Weasley kaksoset, hän ajatteli. Hän hymyili iloisesti. "Se riippuu mistä tempauksesta te puhutte."

"Kun nimesit professoreja uudelleen!" he vastasivat.

"En tiedä. Ehkä systeri varoitti heitä, tai he tietävät jo kokemuksesta, ettei mikään pysäytä Kallioisen tyttöjä kun he ovat jotain päättäneet!" kuului huvittunut vastaus.

Kaksoset katsahtivat toisiaan, sitten Petalia, ja taas toisiaan. He puhkesivat leveisiin virnistyksiin ja takoivat tyttöä selkään, onnitellen tätä onnistuneesta professorien peittoamisesta.

"Kiitos, kiitos. Ja te olette...?"

"Fred'n'George!"

"Gred ja Forge Weasley, hauska tavata." Petal puristi kummankin kättä. "Minä olen Petal Kallioinen, kuten varmaan jo kuulittekin."

"Erittäin..."

"...Hauska...."

"...Tavata!" kaksoset lausuivat.

Taustalla Dumbledore – tai kuten Petal häntä kutsui 'Hän Joka Oli Erittäin Ilkeä Sedälleni' – piti vuosittaista puhettaan.

"Tai voisin kutsua teitä Red'n'Orgeseksi, kummin vain", Petal totesi.

"Ja saanko esitellä uuden professorinne, neiti Sigil Kallioinen", Hän Joka Oli Erittäin Ilkeä Sedälleni jatkoi.

Sigil nousi pikaisesti, nyökkäsi ja istuutui. Oppilaat katselivat häntä hämmästyneenä. Nuorella naisella oli yllään jästivaatteet: vaaleat farkut, olkapäät paljastava ihoa myötäilevä paita, rubiinin punaiset hiukset ja... Oliko tuo käärme hänen ranteessaan?

"Neiti Kallioinen..."

"Sigil, nimeni on SIGIL", kyseinen nainen pisti väliin.

"Sigil opettaa kahta uutta ainetta, Velhojen Kulttuuri Ja Taide Opetusta sekä Kaksintaistelua, jossa hänen kanssaan yhteistyössä toimii professori Remus Lupin."

Dumbledore jatkoi puheensa pitämistä, jonka lopun Petal luonnollisesti sulki pois. Puolivälissä ateriaa nuorempi Kallioinen äkkiä muisti Dracon, ja ryhtyi etsimään tätä katseellaan kiireisesti, huomaten tämän Luihusten pöydässä.

Petal veti keuhkonsa täyteen, iloisesti hymyillen ja kiljaisi riemuissaan: "LOHIKÄÄRME!"

Kaikki alkoivat hädissään katsella ympärilleen ja osa veti jo sauvansa esille, valmistautuessaan puolustamaan itseään kammottavalta lohikäärmeeltä. Lukuun ottamatta rauhallisesti ateriointiaan jatkavaa Sigiliä, Severusta ja Luciusta opettajien pöydässä.

Kenenkään huomaamatta Draco valui nolona pöydän alle, Petalin vilkuttaessa tälle riehakkaasti.

"Hei! Äläpäs karkaa, Lohikäärme!"

"Mikäli vain pääseen, niin varmasti... Hiiteen Malfoy ylpeys..." mutisi Draco, kontatessaan Luihusten pöydän alla, pakoon pyrkiessään.

Petal muuntautui Animagus hahmoonsa, pyyhältäen kohti Salin toista puolta. Hän ei kuitenkaan päässyt pitkälle, kun huomasi lentävänsä ilman halki, kohti sisartaan.

"Olehan kunnolla, pikkuinen", Sigil totesi ja tiputti Siiamilaiskissan pidemmittä seremonioitta Severuksen syliin. "Pidä kiinni hänestä, mikäli et halua hänen ahdistavan pikkuisiasi."

Severus väläytti häijyn hymyn.

"Mrau?"

#Sigilin huoneistossa, Tylypahkassa#

Tytöt viettivät ensimmäisen yön Tylypahkassa, sillä oli liian myöhä palata Voldemortin kartanoon.

Sigil oli loitsuin suojannut toimistonsa takana olevan huoneistonsa niin, ettei Petal päässyt juoksentelemaan pitkin Tylypahkaa, ilman todellista hätää. Petal ei luonnollisesti voinut hyväksyä asiaa kertakättelyssä vaan yritti huiputtaa sisarensa asettamaa vartiointi-loitsua, mitä ihmeellisin keinoin.

"Mulla on vessahätä, vessahätä, hätä, hätä, hät", hän hoilotti, toivoen pääsevänsä ulos ovesta.

"Vessa on tuolla", Sigil totesi, osoittaen kuulakärkikynää pitelevällä kädellään erään oven suuntaan, kohottamatta katsettaan muistiinpano-kirjastaan, joka oli jästi tekoinen, paksu kovakantinen kierremuistio.

"Pahus", Petal mutisi, marssien murjottaen vessaan.

"Niinpä."

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

Teitä viihdyttivät: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger


	5. Valaisevat oppitunnit

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Setäni Voldemort

Author: Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

Paring: ei vielä, kuka tietää... ;)

Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?

Warnings: ei mitään viel

Rating: PG

Betareader: la marmotte

----------

Setäni Voldemort

By Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

_Luku viisi_

#Ensimmäinen Kaksintaistelu tunti#

Sigil katseli luokkaansa tulvinutta oppilasmäärää, etsien sisartaan näiden joukosta, tietäen hyvin, ettei tämä ollut vielä saapunut.

   Yllättäen käytävältä alkoi kuulua laulantaa Batman-sarjan tunnussävelen mukaisesti: "Dumbbis oli mielipuoli, hyppäs katolta ja kuoli, Voldie..."

   Luokka värähti, kuin yhtenä.

  "...ajoi humalassa, Sigil huusi roskiksesta..."

   "PETAL!" Sigil karjaisi, sisarensa tanssahdellessa raikuvasti laulaen luokkaan.

   Mainittu tyttönen räpäytti hämmästyneenä silmiään, puhkesi hymyilemään ja rynnisti siskonsa luokse, tukka takanaan aaltoillen. "Voi, sait sen JUURI oikein!" Ja halasi yllättynyttä isosiskoaan.

   Muu luokka katseli kohtausta hämmentyneenä. Mitä oli juuri tapahtunut?

   Nuori professori riuhtoi sisarensa kaulastaan ja tuuppasi tämän luokkatoveriensa joukkoon.

   "Nyt, voimme viimein aloittaa tunnin. Kuten kaikki kuulitte eilen, olen Sigil. Ja voin taata, ettette halua kutsua minua neiti Kallioiseksi tai professori Kallioiseksi, sen puoleen. Remus toimii toisena opettajana, en tiedä miksi hän haluaa itseään kutsuttavan", Sigil aloitti tunnin. "Täällä säännöt ovat hyvin yksinkertaisia: 1. Ei tappeluita. 2. Vihollisenne määritän minä, tai Remus. 3. Tehkää kuten sanon, älkää kuten minä teen. 4. Tehkää yhteistyötä ja auttakaa kaveria pulassa, myös toisesta tuvasta. Näitä sääntöjä seuraamalla tulemme varsin hyvin toimeen."

   "En suosittelisi niiden rikkomista", mutisi Remus.

   Viidesvuotiset Rohkelikot ja Luihuset katselivat pöydälleen risti-istuntaan istahtanutta Sigiliä ihmeissään. Tämä oli varmasti oudoin heillä ollut opettajansa, vaikkei vaikuttanut hullummalta.

   Petal oli puheen aikana yrittänyt hivuttautua lähemmäs Dracoa.

   "Petal, jätä Lohikäärme rauhaan, voit ahdistaa häntä luokkani ULKOPUOLELLA!" Sigil huomautti lähes hajamielisesti, katseensa kertaakaan harhautumatta sisareensa.

   Petal murjotti, mutta totteli. Hän EI halunnut tulla kahlehdituksi pöytäänsä. Kaulapanta oli jo tarpeeksi, kiitos vaan.

   "Avatkaa kirjanne sivulta neljä, opettelemme kaksintaistelun säännöt, muodollisuudet ja muut vastaavat. Voitte jakautua neljän ryhmiin luettuanne ensimmäisen luvun ja harjoitella kaksintaistelun aloittamista. EI taikoja, eikä sauvoja, voitte käyttää kirjoitusvälinettänne, mikäli tarvitsette jotain kiinteää pideltävää harjoitellessanne."

   Oppilaat jakaantuivat ryhmiksi ja ryhtyivät hommiin. Muutamat vilkuillen varuillaan tikaria, jolla Sigil leikitteli seuratessaan tunnin kulkua, sekä hämmästyneinä tämän paljaita jalkoja.

   Miten outo nainen...

---

Sigilin tunnin loputtua, Petal kulki Kielletyssä Metsässä yksin. Petal ei hirveästi välittänyt metsän synkkyydestä, vaikka välillä valittikin ääneen sitä, ettei metsässä ollut väriä. Suurimman osan ajasta hän oli hyräillyt Rafaelin enkeliä. Yhtäkkiä hän huomasi valtavan peikon, värähtäen inhosta.

   Tuo tarvitsee vähän väriä, hän ajatteli.

   Peikko mörähti, kääntäen katseensa tyttöön. Yrittäen lyödä tätä suurella nyrkillään.

   Petal väisti nyrkin ketterästi, huutaen: "Minulle et kyllä mustaa silmää tee!"

   Hän muuttui taas Animagus hahmoonsa, hämäten tyhmää peikkoa. Tällä kertaa se yritti saada hänet kiinni, varmaankin syödäkseen.

   Petal kiersi peikon taakse, muuntautuen takaisin ihmiseksi. Hän osoitti tätä taikasauvallaan, josta tuli vaaleanpunaisia kipinöitä, pian peikolla jo olikin vaaleanpunainen baletti mekko, tossuineen päivineen.

   Peikko ulvaisi tuskaisena, juosten metsän syvyyksiin. Ilmeisesti jopa se tajusi tilanteensa olevan häpeällinen.

   Raahaappaas takamuksesi sisään, siskoseni. Vai etkö ole vielä kiusannut tarpeeksi viattomia luontokappaleita? Sigil kysäisi heidän lumottujen korujensa kautta.

   "Annoin vain peikolle baletti tunnin", Petal lausahti viattomasti.

   Pikemminkin nöyryytystunnin. Alahan tulla, tai lähetän Luciuksen perääsi. Hän ei ole kovin hyvällä tuulella, näin sivumennen sanottua. Joku oli ilmeisesti sisustanut hänen luokkahuoneensa uudeleen, pinkiksi ja pörröiseksi, puhumattakaan vaaleanpunaisista pupujusseista, joita kukaan ei saanut katoamaan.

   "Ei siitä minua voi syyttää", Petal vannoi viattomuuttaan.

   Ihan miten vain. Tulehan jo. Vai kiinnostaako vastaavasti lento läpi koulun tänne huoneistooni? Meidän pitäisi lähteä setäsi luo.

   "Okei, okei, minä tulen."

---

#Pimeyden Lordin lymypaikassa#

"SETÄ, setä, Setä, setä", Petal hoki nuotia vaihdellen, hypähdelleessään Voldemortin luokse.

   "No, mitä?" tämä tokaisi ärtyneesti.

   "Sain silittää Mustaa!" tyttö huudahti, tehden kädellään paiaus liikkeitä.

   "Anteeksi kuinka?"

   "Tiedäthän, Sirius Mustaa", kommentoi Sigil väliin.

   "Joo ja sain uusia ystäviä! Har, Herm, Gin, Nev, Ronald, Kuu, Rem ja Gred'n'Forge! Ai niin, ja tietenkin Mustan!" Petal selitti innoissaan.

   Voldemort räpäytti silmiään. 'Häh?'

   "Siis, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovekiva, Remus Lupin, Weasley kaksoset ja Sirius Musta. Tosin en tiedä pitäisikö koiraa laskea..." selvensi Sigil.

   Voldemort tuijotti heitä. "Jaa..." hän viimein lausahti neutraalisti.

   "Etkö ole iloinen puolestani?" Petal mutristi huuliaan.

   Pimeyden Lordi vain hymähti epämääräisesti. Ja mutisi itsekseen: "Miksi minä?"

   "Olin jo unohtaa! Puin tänään peikon vaaleanpunaiseen baletti mekkoon ja tossuihin!" Petal hihkaisi.

   Hänen setänsä käänsi katseensa häneen. "Vaaleanpunaiseen...?" Ja alkoi nauraa. "Sinulla on kyllä kamala väri maku, peikothan ovat likaisen vihreitä! Pukea ne nyt vaaleanpunaiseen..." hän mutisi päätään puistellen.

   "Vielä yksi juttu... joku oli muuttanut Lucyn luokkahuoneen pinkiksi ja pörröiseksi, siellä oli myös sisustukseen sopivia pupujusseja", Petal kertoi.

   "Miten niin 'joku'?" Sigil kysäisi. "Ei tarvitse olla kummoinenkaan etsivä tietääkseen sen olleen sinä."

   "Minä? Miten niin minä? Enhän minä mitään sellaista tekisi!"

   "Hmmp. Etkä ahdistelisi pikku Lohikäärme parkaakaan, ei ei, ethän sinä mitään sellaista tekisi, et et", Sigil totesi sarkastisesti. "Tai kutsuisi Minervaa Miniksi tai Katiksi, tai MinKatiksi. Tai tekisi koskaan mitään muutakaan."

   "Jaaaa", Petal sanoi, silmiään pyöritellen.

   Voldemort yritti edelleen kerätä itseään kasaan, kuultuaan Luciuksen luokkahuoneelle sattuneen tapaturman.

   Petal etsi katseellaan setänsä lemmikkikäärmettä, Nesniraa. Huomaten tämän lepäämässä eräällä tuolilla, tyttö virnisti ilkikurisesti ja muuttui kissaksi. Seurasi hurja sekamelska jalkoja, häntiä, suomuja ja karvaa.

   Paikallinen Pimeyden Lordi huokaisi. Sigil vilkaisi kaksikkoa kyllästyneenä ja päätti ruveta kertomaan pikkusiskonsa kohtalosta Severuksen käsissä, tytön ahdistettua Dracoa Lukukauden Alkajaispidoissa.

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

              Teitä viihdyttivät: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger


	6. Hopeinen kaulapanta

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Setäni Voldemort

Author: Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

Paring: ei vielä, kuka tietää... ;)

Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?

Warnings: ei mitään viel

Rating: PG

Betareader: la marmotte

----------

Setäni Voldemort

By Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

_Luku kuusi_

#Rehtorin toimistossa#

Albus Dumbledore, Tylypahkan rehtori, velhomaailman tukijalka, tuikkiva silmäinen parrakas mies huomasi puhuvansa kuuroille korville. Tai ainakin siltä tilanne näytti.

Sigil Dagger Kallionen lakkasi keskittyneesti kynsiään silmiensä kanssa sävy sävyyn sopivalla vihreällä kynsilakalla, joka jostain rehtorille tuntemattomasta syystä oli jästituote. Petal Sword Kallionen taas oli uppoutunut keskusteluun sisarensa pronssisen käärmeen kanssa.

"Kuulitteko te sanaakaan siitä mitä sanoin?" Albus viimein puuskahti, harvinaisen tuohtuneena.

"Kyll", kuului lyhyt vastaus punaisten kiharoitten alta.

"Jep, Ilkkis!" huikkasi nuorempi Kallioisista. Käytännöllisyyden vuoksi hän oli lyhentänyt rehtorille antamansa pitkän nimen: Hän Joka Oli Erittäin Ilkeä Sedälleni. Sitä kun oli vaikea henkäistä nopeasti.

Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus.

"Niin?" Albus tiedusteli odottavasti. Hetken mietittyään lisäten: "Ilkkis?"

"Emme julista Petalin sukulaisuussuhdetta Voldieen, emmekä auta häntä maailmanvalloituksessaan", Sigil lateli, siirtyen varpaittensa kimppuun.

"Hän Joka Oli Erittäin Ilkeä Sedälleni", vaaleatukkainen tyttö totesi vakavasti.

Albus huomasi pitkästä aikaa jääneensä sanattomaksi.

"HA! Valmis!" Sigil huudahti, nousi ylös ja keräsi tavaransa. Marssiessaan ovelle hän nappasi Myrkyttären ja Petalin mukaansa. Usutettuaan sisarensa portaikkoon hän vielä tokaisi olkansa yli: "Miksi muuten etsitty murhaaja Sirius Musta juoksentelee ympäri Tylypahkaa?"

Rehtori Albus Dumbledore – Merlinin ritarinkunta, Ensimmäinen luokka, Suurtaikuri, Päänoita, Ylikörhö, Kansainvälinen Velholiitto – löysi itsensä toisen kerran hyvin lyhyen ajan sisällä sanattomana ja tuijotti sulkeutunutta ovea typertyneenä. Mikäli kyseessä olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu, olisi hänen tilaansa kuvailtu sanonnalla: puusta pudonnut ja rannalla säikähtynyt.

"Minä olen liian vanha tähän..."

---

Ja Kalkaroksesta puheen ollen...

Alhaalla varjoisella aukealla seisoi Kalkaros, mutta hän ei ollut yksin. Lucius oli siellä myös.

Petal hiiviskeli kissan muodossaan pusikossa, yrittäen kuulla mistä he keskustelivat.

"Taidat olla vielä hieman vihainen siitä luokka jutusta?" Severus kysäisi Malfoylta.

'Luciuksen poika oli erittäin suloinen', Petal ajatteli kaihoisasti.

"Tietenkin olen", vaaleahiuksinen mies tuhahti.

Jostain kissan läheltä kuului uhkaavaa murinaa, hän kääntyi äänen suuntaan, vain nähdäkseen harmaavalkoisen suden, tuijottavan häntä nälkäisesti kullanruskeilla silmillään.

Petal-kissa sähähti sudelle, näyttäen tälle terävät pinkiksi lakatut kyntensä. Toisin kuin sisarensa, hän käytti yleensä lumottuja kynsilakkoja.

Petal sai aivan mainion idean. Hän käveli suden luokse alkaen kehrätä tämän jalkojen juuressa. Susi murahti uhkaavasti, Petal-kissa katsahti sutta viattomasti, ja puraisi tämän jalkaa. Susi ulvaisi tuskasta.

"Kuulitko tuon, Severus?" Lucius kysyi.

"Tottakai. Varmaan Lupinin hurtta kärsii!" Severus vastasi virnistäen. Malfoy patriarkka räpäytti silmiään, Severus taisi todella vihata mainittua koiraa, yleensä hän ei erityisemmin reagoinut suuntaan tai toiseen jokin eläimen kärsiessä.

Vähän kauempana puskissa Petal-kissa yritti väistellä suden hampaita ja kynsiä. Kissa sai kuitenkin pari osumaa. Susi puraisi hänen tassuansa, josta alkoi vuotaa verta, sitä vihloi myös tuskallisesti. Petal-kissa lähti juoksemaan niin kovaa kuin kintuistaan pääsi, susi aivan kintereillään. Hän tuli paikalle jossa Sevvie ja Lucy olivat.

Miehet katsahtivat häntä kysyvästi, suden tullessa paikalle.

Petal muuttui ihmishahmoonsa, pidellen vertavuotavaa kättään hän osoitti sauvallaan ja kiljahti: "TAINNUTU!"

Susi mätkähti maahan tainnutettuna, Petalin mutistessa: "Kuinkakohan monta elämää minulla on vielä jäljellä?"

"Voi ei! Sisko eiiii tule pitämään tästä! Juuri kun sain pannan hetkeksi pois, niin saan sen jälleen takaisin! Voi ei, Voi Ei. VOI EIII!" Petal lausahti melodramaattisesti.

"Hmmp", Severus ynähti myönnellen.

Lucius hieroi käsiään yhteen. "Aah, täydellistä..." Ja pinkaisi juoksuun.

"EI! Lucy, EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Taikajuoma mestari mutisi sarkastisesti: "Luuletko todellakin TUON nimen käytön auttavan asiaa?"

---

#Suuressa Salissa#

"EI! Lucy, EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" kajahti jostain. "Ei ei ei ei eieieieiei EI EI EI EIEIEIEI EI EI EIEIEIEIEIEIEIEI!"

Seuraavassa hetkessä Lucius pyyhälsi saliin, vaaleat hiuksensa sekaisin, verta vaatteissaan, ja... Petal kietoutuneena hänen toisen jalkansa ympärille, roikkuen kuin henkensä hädässä jaloillaan ja toisella kädellään, uikuttaen professori Malfoyta olemaan tekemättä jotakin – mitä, ei aivan käynyt selväksi.

"Ah, Sigil, juuri sinua etsinkin..." Lucius aloitti.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Petal ulvaisi. Salissa olijat vavahtivat tuskasta.

Sigil hieraisi korviaan. "Taas ne kuolivat..."

"Tämä lapsukainen", Malfoy patriarkka jatkoi, saaden lapsukaisen kuulostamaan yllättävän paljon marakatilta, "tarvitsee kaulapantansa takaisin", hän jatkoi julistustaan.

"EI! Ei missään nimessä!"

Luonnollisesti kukaan ei kuunnellut nuorimman Kallioisen tuskan vaikerruksia.

Lucius katsahti alas päin. "Ja sotki housuni! Grr, nämä olivat lempiparini, sinä senkin..." Sigil katsoi hyväksi sensuroida loput hänen litaniastaan. Paikallahan oli kutakuinkin viattomia korvia.

Severus valui paikalle harppoen, kaapunsa liehuessa kuten tavallista – hän ei ollut nähnyt erityisemmin mitään syytä pitää kiirettä – tuoden tainnutetun suden mukanaan.

Sigil piirsi ilmaan muutaman riimun. Petal ulvaisi tuskaisesti, nykien turhaan punaista pantaa kaulastaan. Luciuksen käsi lennähti tunnustelemaan kurkkuaan. Mies päästi epäuskoisen äännähdyksen.

Severus vilkaisi häntä uteliaana. Tuijotti. Tainnutettu susi tömähti maahan. Vilkaisi Sigiliä. Tuijotti vähän lisää Luciuksen kaulaa. Ja teki jotain, mitä kukaan oppilaista, eikä suurin osa professoreista ollut koskaan edes kuvitellut kuulevansa tai näkevänsä: hän purskahti raikuvaan nauruun!

Vain saadakseen Luciuksen kurkkuunsa.

"Grr..."

"Ha ha ha... Lucius... Haha ha.... lopeta.... ha ha haaa.... lopeta lopeta... ha ha..."

"Lucy! Sinä liiskaat minut!" kiljui edelleen mainitun miehen jalassa roikkuva Petal.

Sigil katseli kissamaisen uteliaasti tappelevaa kolmikkoa. Lopulta hän nousi, tassutteli tyynesti heidän luokseen ja nappasi Luciusta tämän hopeisesta kaulapannasta – jonka tämä oli itseasiassa saanut vahingossa, naisen huomion harhauduttua.

"Tulehan sitten. Sinä myös Petal, kis kis."

Toiset saattoivat vain tuijottaa pienen naisen raahatessa itseään lähes kaksikertaa suuremman miehen – Lucius Malfoyn! – ja itseään pidemmän nuoremman sisarensa ulos salista, kuin nämä olisivat olleet tottelemattomia viisivuotiaita.

Severus kieriskeli lattialla, kylkiään pidellen, edelleen naurun pauloissa.

Ovien sulkeuduttua oudon kolmikon perässä, kuului Eteishallista selvästi: "SIGIL!" Joka lähetti lattialla istumaan kömpineen Taikajuoma mestarin takaisin hysteerian aaltoihin, tämän kuultua ystävänsä karjaisun.

---

#Rohkelikkojen tupapöydässä#

"Näitkö sinä saman kuin minä, Harry?" Ron kysyi ystävältään. Harry saattoi vain nyökätä mykkänä. "Todella outoa..."

---

#Sigilin työhuoneessa#

Remus asteli professori Kallioisen huoneessa ympyrää erittäin hermostuneena. 'Miten Sigil saattoi tietää Siriuksen olevan minun koirani?' Remus ajatteli tuohtuneena.

"Sirius, muutu takaisin koiraksi!"

Sirius kohotti kulmaansa. "Miksi?"

Remus vilkaisi häneen ärtyneenä. "Ellet halua takaisin Azkabaniin, niin suosittelisin."

Sirius virnisti anteeksipyytävästi ystävälleen. "Aye aye, sir!" muuttuen sitten taas isoksi mustaksi koiraksi. Samalla Sigil avasikin jo oven, raahaten Luciuksen ja Petalin perässään.

Remuksen kulmakarvat kohosivat.

"Remus, Musta", Sigil kohotti toista kulmaansa – Kallioiset kutsuivat koiraa edelleen tämän värin perusteella, tai niin kaikki ainakin olettivat – tuupaten Malfoy patriarkan tuoliinsa istumaan ja ohjaten Petalin pöydänkulmalle, tarkastellakseen tämän veristä käsivartta. "Se susiko? Haluanko edes tietää?"

Päätään puistellen hän ryhtyi paikkaamaan sisartaan. "Oliko teillä jotain asiaakin?" hän kysyi, osoittaen sanansa huoneeseensa selvästi kutsumatta tulleille vierailleen.

Remus vilkaisi mukavasti asettunutta Malfoyta, pistäen huvittuneesti merkille tämän kaulassa komeilevan hopeisen kaulapannan.

"Puhuisin siitä mieluusti kahdenkesken, jos sopii?"

Sigil huitaisi kädellään taakseen, jolloin hänen huoneistoonsa johtava ovi aukesi. "Lucius", hän lausui kehottavasti.

"Entä Petal?" mies kysäisi noustessaan. Hän oli liian tottunut naisen komenteluihin välittääkseen paljoakaan.

"Paikkaa sinä hänet sitten", kuului vastaus ja Malfoy patriarkka löysi itsensä lempeästi, mutta varmasti työnnettävän huoneistoon sylin täydellinen viisitoista vuotiasta tyttöä mukanaan.

"No, sitten..." Sigil totesi, kulmaansa odottavasti kohottaen.

"Mitä tiedät Siriuksesta?" Remus kysyi.

"Sirius Mustasta, oletan?"

Lempeä ihmissusi nyökkäsi.

"Hän on etsitty murhamies, karkasi Azkabanista, pyrkii tappamaan Harry Potterin..."

Remus keskeytti hänet: "Viittasin rehtorille heittämääsi kommenttiisi."

"Ah", punatukkainen nainen totesi.

"Joten voisitko ystävällisesti kertoa miten tiedät Siriuksesta?"

Sigil kohautti harteitaan. "Siitähän oli lehdessä ja suunnilleen joka pylväässä ympäri Englantia. Etsitty massamurhaaja: Sirius Musta, karannut Azkabanista."

Remus harkitsi päänsä paukuttamista toisen työpöytään, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen, toistaiseksi. "Mutta miten tiedät Siriuksen olevan täällä?!"

"Aah... Tuossahan hän on vieressäsi. Sokeaksiko olet tullut?" kuului viaton vastaus.

"Miten sinä näet hänet?"

Sigil katsoi miestä kuin tälle olisi kasvanut toinen pää. "Kaksi silmää. Tuo koira tuossa, tuo MUSTA koira."

"Tietääkö sisaresi Petal tästä?"

"Että koirasi on musta?"

"Siis, että koirani on Sirius Musta?" Pöydän pinta alkoi näyttää todella houkuttelevalta...

"Ahaa! Myönnät, että koirasi on Sirius Musta!" Sigil hihkaisi innoissaan.

Ehkä hän sittenkin kuristaisi vanhemman Kallioisen naisista...

"Kyllä kyllä. Mutta kuinka sinä tiedät?"

"Itsehän kerroit juuri. Vai onko muistisikin jo huonontunut?"

Remus hakkasi päätään pöytään. Ei! Ei! Miten raivostuttavia Luihuset saattoivatkaan olla. 'Älä myönnä mitään, mikäli et hyödy siitä mitään, ellei sinun ei ole ehdottomasti pakko, eikä mitään muuta vaihtoehtoja enää ole' tuntui olevan heidän tunnuslauseensa.

---

#Sigilin huoneistossa#

"Alohamora!" Petal yritti jälleen oveen.

"Tiedät, ettei se toimi. Jos hän haluaa päästää sinut sinne, ovi aukeaa, jos ei, se yksinkertaisesti pysyy kiinni", Lucius tokaisi, silmiään pyöritellen.

"Mitä kello on?" tyttönen kysäisi.

"19.35."

"Tuletteko sinä ja Sevvie tänään setäni luokse?"

---

#Sigilin työhuoneessa#

"Tietääkö sisaresi koiran olevan Sirius?" Remus jatkoi epätoivoisia yrityksiään.

"Tietenkin, onhan hänelläkin silmät päässään", Sigil tuhahti.

"Näettekö te Animagin lävitse?"

"Aivan kiinteältä tuo minulle näyttää."

"Sigil!!"

"Kyllä kyllä, jos sinun on aivan pakko tietää. Mikäli olisit lukenut suvustamme enemmän olisit kyllä tiennyt kysymättäkin", nainen tuhahti.

"Ettekö aio kertoa tästä kenellekään?"

"Haluatko minun?"

Remus puisti päätään.

"Remus, jos olisin aikonut, olisin jo kertonut. Minulla on vain yksi kysymys: Tekikö hän sen?"

"Ei tietenkään. Peter Piiskulainen on syyllinen."

Ihmissuden noustessa lähteäkseen, Sigil nyökkäsi mietteliäästi. Aivan kuten hän oli arvellutkin.

---

#Sigilin huoneistossa#

Lucius katseli Petalia epäillen. "Olemme tulossa, mutta Severus ei välttämättä voi viipyä koko viikonloppua."

"Tuleeko Lohikäärme?" Petal kysyi toiveikkaasti.

Malfoy patriarkka kohotti kulmaansa. "Saattaa tullakin."

"Jessss, ihanaa", tyttönen kiljahti riemuissaan.

Lucius hieraisi korvaansa, mutisten: "Alan ymmärtää Sigilin jatkuvan puheen korviensa tarvitsemista hautajaisista..."

Petal vilkaisi miestä hieman epäröiden, työnsi sitten epäilyksen syrjään ja muuntautui nuoreksi Siiamilaiskissaksi. Hän tassutteli lähemmäs Malfoy miestä, hypähti tämän syliin ja ryhtyi kehräämään.

Lucius vilkaisi syliinsä asettunutta hännällistä karvakasaa säpsähtäen. "Mitä sinä...?" Hetken kuluttua hän kuitenkin rentoutui, silittäen Petal-kissaa toisinaan.

Yllättäen Sigil tupsahti huokaisten huoneistoon. "Ah, pääsinpäs heistä. Uskomattoman sinnikkäitä otuksia nuo Rohkelikot."

"Oletko joskus epäillyt sitä?" Lucius kysäisi huvittuneena.

"En. Olenhan elänyt Petalin kanssa. Tosin Remus osaa olla toisinaan varsin luihusmainen kun sille päälle sattuu." Nainen heittäytyi sohvalle kaksikon viereen. "Ah, huomaan hänen ryhtyneen pehmittämään sinuakin", hän huomautti, rapsuttaen sisartaan tämän korvien välistä.

"Hmm." Vaalea mies jatkoi kissan laiskaa silittelyä. "Hän taitaa nukahtaa pian."

Sigil vilkaisi Petal-kissaa tarkemmin. "Nukkuu jo." Hän käpertyi miehen kylkeen, lähes kehräten kuten sisarensa.

"Entä kaulapantani?" Lucius kysäisi.

"Sopii sinulle..." kuului uninen vastaus.

Lucius räpsäytti silmiään yllättyneenä.

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus.

"Sigil?"

Pieni huokaus. Nainen vain käpertyi syvemmälle "tyynyns" lämpöön.

"Sigil!"

"Hm?!" tämä säpsähti osittain hereille.

"Kaulapantani!" vaalea mies vaati.

"Sopii sinulle... Nuku nyt, Lucius..." Vihreät silmät painuivat kiinni.

"Sigil?"

Ei reaktiota.

"Voi Salazarin tähden... Sigil?!"

"Nuku... Lucius..."

"ARRG!"

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Jos haluatte vastauksen, jättäkää e-mailinne, kiitos.

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

Teitä viihdyttivät: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger


	7. Mikä on päivän väri?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Setäni Voldemort

Author: Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

Paring: ei vielä, kuka tietää... ;)

Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?

Warnings: ei mitään viel

Rating: PG

Betareader: la marmotte

* * *

Setäni Voldemort

By Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

_Luku seitsemän_

#Volimirrin kartanolla#

Petal hiipi ympärilleen epäilyttävästi vilkuillen pohjoissiivessä, suunnaten pois setänsä Voldemortin huoneistosta. Hänellä oli ollut erittäin hieno, kiiltävä ja... "vihrea" (tai ehkä meidän Petalin tapauksessa pitäisi sanoa 'vaaleanpunainen') suunnitelma, mutta sehän oli päivänselvää ja helppo arvata. Varsinkin kun hänen tyylinsä hiippailla suorastaan kirkui "olen väärässä paikassa, ja tein jotain mitä minun EI TODELLAKAAN olisi pitänyt tehda".

Lisäksi, Sigil tiesi täsmälleen missä hän oli. Ilman kaulapantaakin, sillä he olivat sopineet vanhemman sisarista harhauttavan muitten huomion pois pohjoissiivestä tietyksi hetkeksi. Tosin, Petal ei tiennyt täsmälleen kuinka Sigil aikoi osansa hoitaa. Se ei häntä haitannut, hän oli siihen varsin tottunut.

Eihän siskokaan vielä tiennyt täysin mitä Petal oli suunnittellut, vaikka olikin auttanut osassa toteutuksen suunnittelussa.

Vaaleahiuksinen tyttönen hieroi käsiään yhteen, virnistellen ja häijysti hihitellen. Tästä tulisi hauskaa. Todella, todella viihdyttävää.

Lopun "olen häijy juonittelija, häh hää!" -asenteen pilasi Petalin hysteeriseen kikatukseen ratkeaminen.

---

#Länsisiiven oleskeluhuoneessa#

Sigil iski värisuoran pöytään.

Miehet – Lucius, Severus, Draco, Voldemort ja pari muuta Kuolonsyöjää – päästivät tuskan voihkaisun.

Sigil hieroi käsiään yhteen. "No niin, pojat, maksakaahan."

Luonnollisesti – sillä mitä muutakaan voisi käyttää nerokkaana harhautussuunnitelmana? – he pelasivat räsypokkaa, ja jostain syystä vanhempi Kallioinen ja ainoa nainen pelissä, ei suinkaan ollut häviöllä. Kukaan ei täysin tiennyt kuinka hän oli sen tehnyt, ei edes Sigil itse ollut varma – hänhän ei edes muistanut kaikkia pokerin sääntöjä. Mutta jostain käsittämättömästä syystä oli käynyt niin, että kaikki miehet olivat lyhyen puolituntisen aikana riistetty vaatteistaan.

Draco otti pois toisen sukkansa. Severus napitti auki toisen irtohihansa – jotka hän jostain syystä oli laittanut ylleen, vaikka eivat ne hänen normaalin asunsa alta edes näkyneet. Lucius nappasi hiussolkensa – häntä ei huvittanut luopua vielä alusvaatteistaan ja muuta hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut – irti. Avery taas riisui sukkia ylhäällä pohkeissa pitelevän nauhan. Matohäntä vinkaisi, ja ujuttautui viimeisestä vaatekappaleestaan, kiskaisten sohvatyynyn itsensä peitoksi. Voldemort... no, hän nyki parhaillaan toista punaista bootsiaan jalastaan – toisen hän oli jo menettänyt. Kukaan ei tosin käsittänyt, miksi Pimeyden Lordi oli jättänyt kenkänsä lähes viimeisten vaatekappaleittensa joukkoon.

Jostain kajahti hervoton hihitys.

"Mikä tuo oli?" Matohäntä vikisi pelästyneenä.

"Ah, Petal se vain. Hän taisi osua asettamaani kutitusloitsuun, tiedäthän, se joka tuntuu siltä kuin sadat höyhenet hivelisivät kaikkein herkimpiä paikkojasi..." Sigil selosti tyynesti, ryhtyen jakamaan kortteja uudelleen.

"Ahaa", Lucius totesi, valaistuneella äänensävyllä.

Severus vilkaisi häntä. "Oi, ei. Et varmasti. Älä. Edes. Ajattele. Sit", hän sihisi vaalealle aristokraatille.

"Mutta..."

"Ei!"

"Severus..."

"Ei."

"Matohäntä, nouda virvokkeita", Voldemort komensi, seuratessaan kinastelevaa kaksikkoa, kuin tennisottelua.

"Kyllä, herra, aivan heti, herra." Matohäntä lähti noudattamaan käskyä, unohtaen pukea ensin ylleen.

Sigil pudisteli päätään, räveltäessään korttien kimpussa.

"Lucius, miksi sinulla on kaulapanta?" Pimeyden Lordi kysyi aidon uteliaasti.

Ennen kun vaaleamies ehti vastata, kuului käytävältä kirkaisu: "Aah, my virgin eyes, my virgin eyes (neitsyt silmäni, neitsyt silmäni)...!"

Sitten nolostunut vinkaisu, jonka lähteestä kukaan ei voinut erehtyä: Matohäntä. Oletettavasti hän oli törmännyt Petaliin.

"Sisko, sulje silmäsi ja haparoi sokkona tiesi tänne, jos häiritsee!" Sigil huikkasi tyynesti, herkeämättä korteilla leikkimisestä. Kuin hetken mielijohteensta hän lisäsi: "En kyllä tiedä mitä se auttaa... Odota vähän, täällä on hieman turhan paljon... paljasta pintaa näkyvillä."

Miehet tuijottivat vanhempaa Kallioisen sisarista.

Hän vastasi heidän katseisiinsa. Kohotti kulmaansa. "No?" hän kysyi parhaaseen McGarmiwa imitaatioonsa. Tämä yhdistettynä hänen tavalliseen komento-sävyynsä, jopa Taikaministeri olisi luotettavasti totellut häntä, pysähtymättä asiaa sen kummemmin miettimään.

Seurasi kiireinen vaatteiden etsintä, josta Lucius selviytyi varsin yllätyksettömästi nopeiten.

"Reitti selvä, sisko", Sigil ilmoitti, vihellellen.

Miehet katselivat kuinka tomaatin punainen Petal hipsi huoneeseen, välttäen katsomasta lattialla edelleen lojuvia Matohännän vaatteita. Hän kipitti nopeasti setänsä luo ja istahti seremonioitta tämän syliin, takertuen tämän kaulaan, kuin hengen hädässä.

"..." Äänetöntä pihinää.

"Petal, luulen, että hänen tarvitsee hengittääkin", Sigil totesi kuivasti, katseltuaan jonkin aikaa kuinka Voldemort muuttui sinertävämmäksi ilman puutteesta.

"Mutta..."

"Nyt!"

Petal hellitti otettaan ja Voldemort vetäisi vinkuen henkeä. Toivuttuaan hän mulkoili tyttöä.

"Älä Enää Koskaan Tee Noin!"

"Mutta, Volimirri, en minä tarkoittanut..."

"Ethän sinä koskaan. Toistan: älä tee niin enää IKINÄ!"

Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö näytti nololta, mutistessaan lupauksensa.

Useita tunteja myöhemmin Voldemort muisti, ettei ollut koskaan saanut vastausta siihen, miksi Luciuksella oli yllättäen kaulapanta. Sillä ainakaan Pimeyden Lordin mukaan Malfoy patriarkka ei ollut taipuvainen kanniskelemaan alistetun aseman merkkejä.

Toisaalta...

Hän katseli arvioivasti nojatuoliin asettunutta Luciusta ja tämän jaloissa istuvaa Sigiliä, jonka kaulakorulla mies leikki.

Hetkinen...

Ei se ollut mikään koru, vaan kaulapanta... helmenvalkea kaulapanta.

Ja Luciuksen kaulassa oli – tällä hetkelle korkean kauluksen alla – hopeinen kaulapanta. Eikä Severus tai Petal ollut ollut asiasta moksiskaan, kummastakaan kaulapannasta. Tietenkin Petalilla oli tavanomainen punaisensa, mutta se nyt oli juuri sitä, tavanomaista.

Joka tapauksessa asia kiehtoi Voldemortin uteliaisuutta. Ja mikä parempi tapa viettää iltaansa kuin mysteeriä selvitellen.

"Ovatko kaulapannat yllättäen muodissa, vai mistä moinen villitys, Lucius?"

Vaalean miehen käsi pysähtyi hetkeksi, vain jatkaakseen Sigilin kaulapannalla leikittelyä.

"Harhaan osunut loitsu, jonka poistamisen suhteen jouduin tekemään kompromissin, herrani."

"Jep, Sigilin ajatukset hieman harhautuivat", Petal hihkaisi, punoen Dracon – geelittömiksi taiottuja – hiuksia useille pienille palmikoille, paljolti pojan päänsäryksi.

Severus virnisti. Oli tosin hieman epäselvää kenelle hän sen osoitti. Ehkä kaikille, hänestä kun ei koskaan voinut olla varma.

"Hmmp", tuhahti Sigil. Hän ei vaikuttanut erityisen vaivautuneelta. Niin tilanteesta, puheenaiheesta sen enempää kuin kaulapannoitetuksi tulemisesta.

"Sigil? Harhaan?" punasilmänen mies kysäisi, kuulostaen hieman epäuskoiselta. Asiaa hieman sulateltuaan hän purskahti nauruun.

"Kiva olla iloksi, Voldie", Sigil totesi pirteästi.

"Jep, totta kai", Petal säesti.

Draco mutisi jotain epäselvää.

Lucius kohotti kulmaansa.

Severus vilkuili kummipoikaansa – Dracoa – ja mutisi loitsun tämän suuntaan. Pojalla ei luonnollisesti ollut hajuakaan siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Ennen kun Petal siis kiljahti riemastuneena hänen palmikoimiensa hiusten leimahtaessa sateenkaaren moninaisiin värisävyihin.

"Mitä? MITÄ?" Draco kysyi hädissään, kuvitellen mielessään mitä kammottavimpia senaarioita.

"Sinun... hihi... hiuksesi..." Petal nyyhkäisi.

"MITÄ?!" Draco kiljahti – suureksi nolostuksekseen kuin tyttö.

Sigil takertui Luciuksen jalkaan ja hytkyi äänettömästä naurusta. Lucius näytti siltä kuin tämä olisi tavallinen tapahtuma. Voldemort vilkaisi kerran kiljahtanutta poikaa ja valui tuolistaan lattialle, kiemurrellen naurusta. Hän yritti tukahduttaa sen – varsin epäonnistuneesti – sohvatyynyyn. Vain haukkoakseen henkeään pian.

Severus näytti uppoutuneen kirjaan, ympärillään olijat maailmastaan sulkien. Tosin, hän ei voinut estään pienen ja lyhyen hymyn käväisyä huulillaan.

"Tässä... Katso!" Petal sanoi, ojentaen pojalle pienen käsi peilin, jonka oli kutsunut huoneestaan.

Draco vilkaisi peiliin kerran, näytti kuin saisi sydänkohtauksen ja vinkaisi. Punastui. Heitti peilin lattialle. Ja syöksähti kummisetänsä kimppuu – tämä kun oli ainoa "viattoman" näköinen huoneessa – karjahtaen: "AARG!"

Huudahdus muistutti kovasti sitä, jonka Lucius oli päästänyt yrittäessään saada Sigil ottamaan loitsimansa kaulapannan kaulastaan ja miehen yrittäessä yleensä herättää hänet tarpeeksi, jotta nainen olisi voinut suorittaa toivotun tehtävän.

Vino hymy kohosi Luciuksen huulille.

Draco törmäsi näkymättömään kilpeen Severuksen ympärillä, vanhemman miehen jatkaessa lukemistaan häiriintymättä. "Senkin epäreilu, inhottava, tekopyhä..." nuori Malfoy vesa aloitti värikkään manausluettelonsa.

Petal arveli Severuksen asettaman kilven kestävän jonkin aikaa, eikä uskonut Lohikäärmeensä raivon lamaantuvan sitä ennen. Hän päätti asettua mukavammin... Yhden Lucius Malfoyn syliin, kissahahmossaan.

"Mrau."

---

#Seuraavana aamuna, ruokasalissa#

Aamiainen oli mielenkiintoinen tapahtuma.

Ensinnäkin Petal-kissa ryntäsi huoneeseen, jossa Severus ja molemma Malfoyt jo istuivat, kuin hänellä olisi ollut tuli hännän alla. Hänen perässään tuli mustavalkoharmaa pesukarhu, joka selvästikin jahtasi nuorta Siiamilaiskissaa.

Aikailematta pesukarhu kipusi pöydälle, nappasi evästä ja asettui tyytyväisenä nakertamaan sitä Severuksen syliin. Tumma Luihunen katsahti pesukarhua hätkähtäen, yrittäen sitten hätistää otuksen pois kimpustaan. Tämä kuitenkin vain piti pintansa närkästyneesti ja upotti kyntensä vihjailevasti miehen reiteen. Severus tajusi viestin varsin pian, luovuttaen hyvän sään aikana.

Kissalla taas oli oma uhrinsa. Hän juoksi muutaman kerran pöydän ympäri, sitten vilahti sen ali ja luikahti mitään aavistamattoman Dracon syliin.

"Purr", kissa kehräsi, selvästi vaatien huomiota ja aamiasta.

"Petal!" nuori Malfoy huudahti, hätkähdyksestään toivuttuaan.

"Miau. Purr..."

"Draco, anna hänelle vain ruokaa. Sillähän siitä pääset", totesi Lucius, joka ruokki parhaillaan pesukarhun salamatkustajaa, pronssinväristä käärmettä, jonka he kaikki tunsivat nimellä Myrkytär. Pesukarhu ei tietenkään ollut kukaan muu kuin Sigil animagus-muodossaan.

Vaikka kukaan miehistä ei ollut nähnyt vanhempaa Kallioisista tämän animagus-muodossa, tai edes tienneet tämän olevan animagus, oli helppo päätellä pesukarhun henkilöllisyys. Myrkytär kun ei antanut muitten kuin Sigilin kantaa itseään paikasta toiseen.

Draco vilkaisi isäänsä marttyyrin elkein ja ryhtyi syöttämään syliinsä asettunutta kutsumatonta vierastaan.

Voldemortin purjehtiessa ruokasaliin jonkin aikaa myöhemmin, Severus sylkäisi juuri siemaisemansa kahvin suustaan – varsin epäluihusmaisesti. Draco keräsi leukansa nopeasti lattialta ja käänsi huomionsa nopeasti selvästi huvittuneeseen ja tyytyväiseen kissaan sylissään.

Ei kai tämä vain ollut...?

Melko varmasti. Vedä tuo yli. Ilman epäilystäkään.

Lucius katseli paikallisen Pimeyden Lordin uusinta asustetta: tiukka ja erittäin pieni vaaleanpunainen t-paita, jossa luki mustalla "Volimirri pupu", lyhyt ja röyhelöinen puna- ja vaaleanpuna-raidallinen cheerleader-mekko, mustat stay-up sukat ja hänen tavanomaiset punaiset buutsinsa.

Mitä...?

Hän ei ollut koskaan tienytkään Pimeyden Lordilla olevan noin upeat sääret...

Sigil-pesukarhu Severuksen sylissä hautasi naamansa miehen kaapujen sekaan. Hän ei selvästikään kestänyt enää katsoa. Tai nauraa hihitti liian hysteerisesti. Severus kuljetti kättään hajamielisesti otuksen turkkia pitkin.

"Mitä te oikein tuijotatte?" Voldemort tiuskaisi.

Seurasi hiljaisuus.

"Oletteko... varma asuvalinnastanne, herrani?" Lucius tiedusteli varovasti.

"Tietenkin, näitähän minä yleensäkin pidän."

Severus köhi lähes kouristuksen omaisesti.

Pimeyden Lordi kohotti tälle kulmaansa.

"Herrani, ette yleensä pukeudu aivan noin. Varsinkaan noin vaaleanpunaiseen", Severus huomautti varuillaan.

"Miten niin vaaleanpunaiseen?" kuului ärtynyt vastaus.

"Erm, tuota. Teillä on vaaleanpunainen t-paita, hame ja mustat stay-upit. Ainoa, mikä näyttää tavalliselta ovat kenkänne", Lucius selvitti, vilkuillen silmäkulmastaan mahdollista pakoreittiä. Draco näytti siltä kuin joko purskahtaisi itkuun tai nauruun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Tosin hänkin oli valmistautunut ottamaan jalat alleen, mikäli tilanne vaatisi.

Voldemort tuijotti häntä hetken. Loihti sitten kokovartalopeilin. Vilkaisi kuvajaistaan kerran ja karjaisi: "TYTÖT!"

Tämä oli Häväistys, aivan totaallisen täydellisen noloa.... Ja ne... ne... ne KALLIOISEN TYTÖT olivat kaiken takana...

Siiamilaiskissa venytteli raukeasti Malfoy perillisen sylissä, hypähti sitten lattialle notkeasti ja tassutteli kiukusta kihisevän Voldemortin luokse. Kiehnäten tämän jaloissa.

Pesukarhu katsoi parhaaksi kömpiä esiin Severuksen viitan syövereistä, jonne oli kätkeytynyt ja kipusi pöydälle. Hänelle ei ollut aikomustakaan heittää hyvää henkeään hukkaan, menemällä punasilmäisen miehen välittömään läheisyyteen juuri nyt. Vaikka hän ei itseasiassa ollutkaan syyllinen. Toisaalta, Sigil tiesi miehen pitävän häntä sisarensa kanssarikollisena. No, tehty mikä tehty.

Hän mietti asiaa sekunnin murto-osan. Teki päätöksensä ja muuntautui takaisin ihmishahmoonsa.

"Se oli hän", Sigil julisti, osoittaen sisartaan ja lainkaan häpeämättä katosi paikalta.

Raivosta kiehuva Pimeyden Lordi käänsi punaisen katseensa jaloissaan kyhnyttävään kissaan.

"Mrau?"

"Petal..." oli ainoa mitä hän ehti sanoa, kun mainitun kissan häntä jo vilahti ovensuusta sisarensa perään.

"Grr... Mitä minä heidän kanssaan oikein teen?!"

Hänen sanojaan kohtasi vain kaiku. Muutkin olivat päättäneet lähteä haukkaamaan raitista ilmaa.

"Ensin heidän vanhempansa tiputtavat heidät niskoilleni, pääasissa Petalin, ja katoavat kera ilmoituksen, että tytöt olisivat hoivissani vuoden. Sitten kaikki estely, ettei Petal saisi tietää kaikista puuhistani, Sigilin vahtiessa olkani yli. Sitten Sigil käytännössä katsoen ottaa ohjat käsiinsä koko systeemistä, jättäen minulle vain esitettävän rooliosan hänen kiskoessaan taka-alalla naruista. Ja sitten tämä... tämä... Aarg!"

Jästien ja velhojen kauhu, kaikkien aikojen pahin Pimeyden Lordi ja kaiken kaikkiaan varsin häijy vaaleanpunaiseen cheerleaderin asuun puettu mies marssi punaiset buutsinsa kopisten huoneesta, murjottaen elämän epäreiluudelle.

"Volimirri pupu", hän tuhahti. "Kattia kanssa."

---

#Voldemortin vaatekomerossa#

"Vaaleanpunaista? Vaaleanpunaista?!", punasilmäinen mies kysyi epäuskoisena. Kaikki, siis aivan kaikki oli vaaleanpunaista. "VAALEANPUNAISTA!"

Syntyi hetken hiljaisuus.

Sitten ympäri kartanoa kajahti: "PEEETAAAALL!!"

* * *

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta. 

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Jos haluatte vastauksen, jättäkää e-mailinne, kiitos.

/Voi oikeesti tän systeemin kanssa... Aina hävittämässä kirjaimia, tai muita merkkejä. Jotain erityistä Ä-kirjainta vastaan?/

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

_Kenelläkään ideoita mitä 20-40 miestä (ja varmaan muutaman nainenkin) voisi tehdä pysyäkseen poissa harmin tieltä? Kuolonsyöjät tarvitsevat jotain tekemistä, jonka Sigil on heille määrännyt eli huvittavaa – ainakin lukijoille ja Kallioisten sisaruksille – ja puuhakasta, jotain kohtalaisen tärkeää ja mahdollisesti verhoiltu näyttämään siltä, että se auttaa maailman valloituksessa tai sitten ei... Löytyykö ideoita? Kiitos._

Teitä viihdyttivät: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger


	8. Tikkari operaatio

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajille.  
Title: Setäni Voldemort  
Author: Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger  
Paring: viittaus Dumbledore/Voldemort, Lucius/Severus, saattaa tulla muita  
Summary: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger Kallioinen saapuvat Voldemortin luokse, Pimeyden Lordin kauhuksi. Hänen tehtävänään on vahtia veljentytärtään Petalia ja tämän adoptiosisarta Sigiliä. Selviääkö hän suomesta tulleista tytöistä järjissään?  
Genre: humor, general, "adventure"  
Warnings: viittauksia slashiin (ainakin toistaiseksi vähän)  
Rating: PG-13  
Betareader: la marmotte

----------

**Setäni Voldemort**

tai

**Kuinka Ajat Volimirrin Hulluksi**

By Petal Sword & Sigil Dagger

_Luku kahdeksan_

Tikkari operaatio

Sigil rakasti useita asioita, mutta yhtä ylitse muiden: omenatikkareita. Toisaalta hän rakastui mennen tullen, pidemmäksi ja vähän vähemmäksi aikaa esineisiin ja aistimuksiin koko ajan. Mutta jotkut addiktiot jäivät ja pysyivät.

Koska oli paranoidinen tiettyyn pisteeseen, hän oli tarkistanut ettei kyseinen tikkari ollut hänelle vahingollinen. Paranoia kulki perheessä, ja hänet oli siihen opetettu. Asiaa ei juurikaan auttanut hänen luonnostaan analyyttinen maailmankatsomuksensa.

Sigil ei kuitenkaan ollut juuri kiinnostunut maailmankatsomuksensa pohdiskelusta imeskellessään tyytyväisenä omenatikkariaan. Hän tiesi, ettei se ollut hänen hankkimansa – tikkukaramelli nimittäin. Joku oli vaihtanut sen. Mutta niin kauan kun hän ei kasvattaisi lonkeroita tai muita iljetyksiä, hän ei juurikaan häiriintyisi.

"Jos tiedät ettei se ole sama jonka hankit, niin miksi syöt sitä?" Lucius kysyi naiselta, leikitellen tämän punaisilla hiuksilla.

Metsänvihreät silmät kohosivat katsomaan ylleen kumartunutta vaaleaa miestä.

Severus nojasi sängyn päätyyn kirjaa lukien ja katsahti nyt myös uteliaana Sigiliä, jonka pää lepäsi Malfoy patriarkan sylissä.

"Koska minun teki mieli ompputikkaria", kuului yksinkertainen vastaus.

"Se selittää kaiken." Severus pyöritti silmiään. "Tiedätkö, jos haluaisin myrkyttää sinut tietäsin mihin ruokaan myrkyn laittaisin."

"Aha! Mutta minä tietäisin, että siinä olisi myrkkyä!"

Tummahiuksinen mies puisti päätään. "Et voisi. Mikään loitsu ei kerro sitä."

"Ei niin, mutta muutamat kertovat onko ruoassa keholle – tai miellelle – haitallisia tai vahingollisia aineita", Sigil perusteli.

Taikajuomamestari avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan. Pyöräytti asiaa uudelleen mielessään ja sulki suunsa napsahtaen. "Miksi en tullut tuota ajatelleeksi?" hän mutisi pehmeästi itsekseen.

"Koska se oli liian yksikertainen ratkaisu?" nainen esitti.

Lucius ynähti myöntelevästi Severuksen paneutuessa jälleen kirjansa pariin.

Notkeat sormet punoivat palmikoita rubiinin punaiseen tukkaan. Taustalta kuului vaimea sivujen kääntelyn kahina.

"Tiedätkö..." Sigil aloitti jälleen kerran, muttei päässyt pidemmälle, Malfoy patriarkan kumartuessa vaimentamaan hänet suudelmalla. Sigil oli ollut koko päivän harvinaisen puhelias ja nyt kaivattiin jo hieman hiljaisuutta...

Makuuhuoneen ovi lämähti auki ja sisään pöllähti Petal, posket punaisina ja raskaasti hengittäen. Hän oli mitä ilmeisimmin juossut pitkän matkan. Nähdessään sängyllä lekottelevan kolmikon, alastoman kolmikon, hän lehahti kirkkaan punaiseksi. Tuijotti hetken heitä, katseen pomppoillessa heidän välillään.

"Ah... anteeksi..." Petal mumisi.

Käännähti sitten ympäri ja säntäsi ulos huoneesta.

Oven paukahdettua kiinni seurasi säpsähtänyt hiljasuus.

"Oliko Petal täällä äsken?" Sigil kysyi, tuijottaen ovea edelleen kiinteästi.

"Oli."

Nainen hieraisi kasvojaan väsyneellä eleellä. "En kuvitellut kertovani hänelle suhteestamme aivan näin..."

"Hmm", Lucius äännähti neutraalisti ja keräsi pienikokoisen naisen syliinsä, johon tämä käpertyi halukkaasti. Severus kömpi heidän luokseen, painautuen vaalean miehen selkää vasten, ojentaen toisen kätensä silittämään Sigilin poskea.

"Hän tottuu kyllä ajatukseen..."

* * *

#Tylypahkassa, Sigilin luokkaan johtavalla käytävällä#

Petal kuljeskeli käytävillä, Matohäntä häkissä.

'En nähnyt mitään, en nähnyt mitään... Se oli vain mielikuvituksen tuotetta, ei todellista. En nähnyt yhtään mitään...' tyttö hokimielessään kuin mantraa.

Hän oli saanut sedältään luvan – pitkän ja rasittavan jankauksen tuloksena – ottaa Peter Piiskulaisen, Animagus-hahmossaan Matohäntänä paremmin tunnetun rotan Tylypahkaan, piirtääkseen tämän sisarensa pitämällä Velhojen Kulttuuri Ja Taide Opetus -tunnilla.

Ensin hänellä kuitekin olisi Kaksintaistelua, Remus Lupinin – ja yleensä myös Sigil Kallioisen – opettamana. Tänään hänen siskonsa ei kuitenkaan olisi Kaksintaistelussa, ja Remus pitäisi tuntia yksin. No, niin yksin kuin voi koiran kanssa...

Petal käännähti nurkan ympäri, ajatuksissaan, ja törmäsi suoraan Harry Potterin selkään. Seurasi hetkellinen paniikki ja hämmennys, neljän henkilön löytäessä lattian yllättävästi pompanneen tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta heidän neniensä kanssa.

"Auch!"

"Iiik...!" Ron vinkaisi.

"Oouu!"

"Uuuff..."

Häkistä kuului hätääntynyttä vikinää ja rapinaa.

"Petal...?" Hermione sopersi, yrittäessään kömpiä kasan alta.

"Juuh... Anteeksi, olin aivan ajatuksissani..." vaalea tyttö selitti, keräten rottahäkkinsä lattialta.

Harry ja Ron kipusivat myös jaloilleen, hieroen kolhujaan.

"Rotta?" Poika-Joka-Elää hämmästeli.

"Juu, rotta", Petal myönsi iloisesti nyökytellen.

"Mitä sinä rotalla teet?" uteli Hermione.

"Minä piirrän sen!" vaalea tyttö hihkaisi ja pinkaisi kohti Kaksintaistelun luokkaa. Hän oli jo varsin myöhässä, ja jos Sigil saisi hänet kiinni myöhästelemästä siitä seuraisi jotain hirvittävää...

Luokaan tultuaan Petal tervehti tavanomaiseen tapaansa professori Lupinia ja Nuuhkua: "Terve Rem, ja Lup... ööö, ei kun Musta!" tallustellen sitten paikalleen, Rohkelikon Kultainen Kolmikko perässään.

Seremonioitta Petal tömäytti rottahäkkinsä pöydälleen, istuutui ja suuntasi viattoman ja kyllä-opettaja-minä-kuuntelen-mitä-sanot katseensa Remukseen.

Remus kohotti kulmaansa, päätti olla kommentoimatta ja aloitti tunnin.

Nuuhku katseli hämmästyneenä rottaa häkissä. Koiralta karkasi ihmettelevä haukahdus. Se tunsi tuon rotan...

"Hei, näitkö sen?"

"Minkä?"

"No, professori Malfoyn kaulassa olleen kaulapannan!"

"Minkä?!"

"Kau-la-pan-nan", toinen tavasi hitaasti.

"Et ole tosissasi!"

"Minäkin näin sen vilaukselta!"

"Minä taas luulen, että olette kaikki kahjoja! Korkeakauluksista paitaa pidetään vain kun a) sinulla on huun purema tai b) vamppyyrin hampaan jäljet kaulassa."

"Huun purema?" hämmästeli vaaleahiuksinen tyttö.

"Fritsu, pöhkö. Ettekö te mitään tiedä?"

"Ehkä joku oli yrittänyt kuristaa hänet, ja hän yritti peitellä hiertymäjälkeä tai mustelmaa!"

"Älä ole törppö! Ei kukaan täällä niin tekisi!"

"Miten niin ei? Ja hänhän on Luihunen!"

"Niin on professori Kallioinenkin!"

Ohi kävellyt Sigil huikkasi olkansa yli. "Herra Antago, essee hovikäyttäytymisestä 1700-luvun Ranskassa. Selitä eri kumarrusten merkitys, käyttötilanne, vastaus ja arvolle sopivuus."

Mainittu herra Antago jäi tuijottamaan kauhuissaan professorinsa perään. "Eih..." hän vaikersi.

Muut tirskuivat.

Herra Antago käännähti ystävänsä suuntaan. "Katso nyt mitä sait aikaan!"

"Niin, mutta näitkö hänen kaulapantansa? Professori Kallioisen siis..."

"Sama tehtävä sinulle, herra Peacock", Sigil lisäsi, kääntymättä. "Ja voitte valmistautua esittämään tutkimuksenne havaintoesimerkkien avulla muille luokille."

Herra Peacock napsautti suunsa kiinni. Murjotti. Ja huokaisi sitten. "Miksiköhän muodollisuus vaivaa häntä niin kovasti?"

"Ahaa! Sigil varmaan orjuutti professori Malfoyn ja..."

* * *

#PIVOSU:n tunnilla#

Petal istuskeli – ilman rottahäkkiään – viattoman näköisenä Luciuksen luokassa, jossa Draco tunsi olevansa turvassa Voldemortin veljentyttäreltä.

"Oletan kaikkien olevan paikalla? Hyvä. Tänään me käsittelemme hopeakäärmettä, se on maagisista käärmeistä vaarattomin, eikä pure ihmisiä, paitsi yllytettyinä suojellakseen sidoskumppaniaan. Jaan teidät pareiksi, jokainen pari tulee hakemaan käärmeen, yrittäen ottaa selkoa mitä pimeyden voimia sillä on. Katsotaanpas, Potter – Weasley, Granger – Parvati..."

Lista tuntui jatkuvan kamalan pitkälle kunnes...

"Ja sitten Draco ja Petal. Hakeekapa käärmeenne. Tästä aiheesta tulee kokeeseen, joten olkaa tarkkoja."

Draco asteli puolihaluttomasti innokkaan Petalin viereen, joka oli jo hakenut käärmeen. Tyttö katsahti poikaa ovelasti, tämän vastatessa jäätävällä katseella.

"Ei kissaksi muuttumista, eikä syliin hyppimistä, Pet", Malfoy perillinen sähähti. Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö huokaisi haikeasti.

"Aloitammeko jo, Pet?" Draco kysäisi.

"Ok. Myrkyttäressä en ollut havainnut taikavoimia, enkä edes kysynyt siltä. Mutta tältä käärmeeltä voisin kysyä, vai mitä, Lohikäärme?"

"Joo, kysy vain. Ainakin saadaan tämä nopeasti pois alta. On vain yksi ongelma: kärmeskieltä osaavia pidetään yleensä pahoina velhoina."

Petal nyökkäsi: "Mutta jos puhun oikein hiljaa, niin kukaan ei kuule."

"Omapa on ongelmasi, hyvä on. Mutta oikein hiljaa."

Hei. Mikä on sinun nimesi? Petal tiedusteli käärmeeltä.

Ssharinas, puhuja-ihminen.

Olen Petal, ja tuo tuossa, tyttö osoitti sormellaan vieressään istuvaa poikaa, on Draco.

Kunnia.

Sallitko tiedustella mitä taikavoimia sinulla on?

Mieluusti.

Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus, jonka aikana tyttö ja hopeakäärme tuijottivat toisiaan, Dracon katsellessa heitä molempia.

Kykenen sidostumaan toiseen maagiseen olentoon, pystyn myös tuottamaan kolmea erivaikutteista niin sanottua myrkkyä, sekä omaan joukon muita kykyjä, joista suurinta osaa ihmisolennot matkivat tikuillaan ja sanoillaan, Ssharinas viimein selitti.

Kiitos Ssharinas. Petal kiitti hopeakäärmettä, joka näytti sangen tyytyväiseltä.

Ei kestä.

Vaalea tyttönen selosti parilleen nopeasti käymänsä keskustelun. Hetken kuluttua Lucius ilmoitti heidän aikansa loppuneen, jolloin kaikki veivät käärmeet takaisin terraarioon.

"Saiko kukaan selville, mitä voimia niillä on?" Malfoyn patriarkka kysyi luokaltaan. Petal, ja muutamat muut oppilaat viittasivat.

"Granger!"

"Hopeakäärmeet osaavat levitoida."

"Aivan, viisipistettä Rohkelikolle. Onko jotain muuta?"

Harry Potter ja Petal viittasivat.

"Petal!"

"Hopeakäärmeet pystyvät tuottamaan kolmea erivaikutteista, niin sanottua myrkkyä."

"Kyllä, viisipistettä Rohkelikolle! Osaako kukaan kertoa niiden vaikutteista?"

Zabini viittasi.

"Niin Zabini?"

"Parantava, lamauttava ja kuolettava", poika vastasi rennonoloisesti.

"Aivan oikein herra Zabini, viisipistettä Luihuselle!"

"Tässä olikin kaikki. Läksyksi teette parinne kanssa yhteenvedon hopeakäärmeestä ja vastaatte kysymykseen: 'Miksi hopeakäärmeitä pidetään pimeyden olentoina?'"

* * *

#Suuressa Salissa#

Koulun tavallinen harmaanruskea pöllö laskeutui Sigilin eteen pääpöydässä. Näppärät sormet irrottivat pienen pergamenttipalan pöllön jalasta, ja palkitsivat vistintuojan makupaloilla.

Viesti oli lyhyt ja allekirjottamaton: "Operaatio: musta ON muutakin kuin valon puutetta ja rotat ulos talosta ---- Onnistunut!"

Sigil hymyili ja imaisi neljännen omenatikkukaramellin suuhunsa. Kyllä, asiat sujuivat varsin suunnitelmien mukaan. Jopa "pojat" olivat kehittyneet saamassaan tehtävässä. Pian L.V. Mirrin ateljeen voisi avata.

#Samaan aikaan Rohkelikon tupapöydässä#

"Monesko tuo oli?"

"Ei hajua. Vähintään toinen, kuulin Kalkaroksen mutisevan jotain punapäistä ja omenatikkari addiktioista."

"Hän taisi mainita samalla 'ylinokkelat tyttöset' ja näytti kuin aikoisi paukuttaa päätään seinään", toinen jatkoi.

Identtiset siniset silmät kääntyivät professori Kallioisesta toisiinsa. "Siitähän voisi päätellä..."

"...Vaikka mitä."

----------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos! Ne saavat uuden hienon kodin ja lämmittävät mukavasti... ;)

Jos haluatte vastauksen palautteeseenne, olkaa hyvät jättäkää e-mailinne, kiitos.

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

Teitä viihdyttivät: Petal Sword ja Sigil Dagger


End file.
